Lovesong for a deatheater
by MaiaLi
Summary: Eine neue Lehrerin kommt nach Hogwarts...und es scheint kein Zufall zu sein, denn Lord Voldemorts Erwachen hat begonnen...Was verbindet sie mit ihrem neuen Schüler, dem Drittklässler Harry Potter, was mit Severus Snape... und vor allem mit Lucius Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

- I -

Zögernd stand sie vor dem Schloß.

Fast ehrfürchtig betrachtete sie zum ersten Mal seit langem die hohen, alten Mauern des riesigen Gebäudes, das für 7 Jahre ihre Heimat gewesen war.... und in ihrem Herzen immer geblieben war.

Sie hatte immer geahnt, daß sie eines Tages hierher zurückkommen würde... und nun war es soweit.

Nach nur 4 Jahren kehrte sie zurück... als Lehrerin.

Die jüngste Lehrerin in der Geschichte dieser Schule, an der sie selbst Schülerin gewesen war.

Professor Dumbledore hatte all die Jahre nicht locker gelassen... und vor ein paar Monaten, am Ende des letzten Schuljahres, hatte sie ein offizielles Schreiben vom Zaubereiministerium erhalten, in dem es hieß, sie sei für eine neu zu besetzende Lehrerstelle, für die sich so einige Hexen und Zauberer sehr interessiert hatten, empfohlen worden, und man würde ihr diese Stelle gerne anbieten... trotz ihres Alters und der mangelnden Erfahrung (der nicht vorhandenen, um genau zu sein).

Sie gab sich einen Ruck... straffte die Schultern... und betrat ihre alte und neue Heimat.

Hogwarts, Ausbildungsstätte für Hexerei und Zauberei.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Sie war unglaublich nervös, als sie zwischen Professor Dumbledore und Hagrid, dem Wildhüter, Platz nahm.

Dieser hatte ihr fast die Rippen gebrochen, als er sie hocherfreut hochgehoben und gedrückt hatte.

Sie lächelte.

Er war womöglich noch nervöser als sie, denn er würde ab diesem Jahr ebenfalls unterrichten... sie beide würden sich den Unterricht im Fach "Magische Wesen und Kreaturen" teilen.

Und was sie betraf... sie drehte vorsichtig den Kopf zur Seite.

Drei Plätze von ihr entfernt, neben Professor McGonagall, saß... er.

Ihr Mentor.

Und sie als seine ehemalige Schülerin würde sich nun mit ihm den Unterricht in ihrem erklärten Lieblingsfach aufteilen.

Sie hatte unter anderem deshalb am meisten gezögert, das Angebot anzunehmen...

Sie konnte nicht einschätzen, ob es wirklich funktionieren würde.

Andererseits war er ein absoluter Profi.

Falls er verärgert über Dumbledores Entscheidung sein sollte, würde er es sich nicht anmerken lassen.

Niemand war ein solcher Meister darin, Emotionen außen vor zu lassen wie er... als sei er vollkommen immun dagegen.

Daß das nicht stimmte, wußte sie allerdings.

Dann wandte sie den Kopf zur anderen Seite... und nun lächelte sie warm, als sie den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sah...

Er lächelte ihr ebenfalls zu, in seiner sanften Art... auch für ihn war es eine Rückkehr.

Er war damals ihr Lehrer gewesen - und nun ihr Kollege.

Das milderte ihre Nervosität etwas.

Sie hatten sich bereits direkt nach ihrer Ankunft gesehen; er hatte sie herzlich umarmt, und es war ein gutes Gefühl, einen Freund hier zu haben.

Langsam strömten die Schüler in die Große Halle, und sie ließ ihre Blicke über sie schweifen.

Wie immer begann der Abend damit, daß der Sprechende Hut alle Neulinge den Häusern zuteilte.

Sie konnte sich noch sehr gut erinnern, daß der Hut bei ihr extrem lange gebraucht hatte... sie wußte nicht, warum, bis heute, obwohl sie im Laufe der Jahre eine Ahnung bekommen hatte, warum... zwischen welchen beiden Häusern er geschwankt hatte.

Letztendlich war sie jedoch in Ravenclaw gelandet... zum Glück.

Dort hatte sie sich sehr wohl gefühlt, auch wenn ihre Schulzeit rückblickend sehr durchwachsen gewesen war... nicht was ihre Leistungen betraf... eher der soziale Teil.

Und ganz besonders der private Teil.

Das, was in den letzten beiden Jahren hier alles passiert war.

Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, es lenkte zu sehr ab... obwohl die Tatsache, daß sie wieder hier war, eine Erinnerung nach der nächsten in ihrem Gehirn, vor ihrem inneren Auge, aufblitzen ließ.

Wohin sie auch schaute... überall lauerten Erinnerungen.

Der Weihnachtsball vor fünfeinhalb Jahren, hier, in der Großen Halle.... die Kerkerräume, in denen sie soviel Zeit verbracht hatte... der Verbotene Wald, in dem sie sich ebenfalls sehr viel häufiger aufgehalten hatte, als irgendjemand wußte... von Firenze mal abgesehen.

Aber der war verschwiegen wie kein zweites Wesen.

Der Hut war nun fertig... und alle Schüler saßen.

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und begann:

"Ich möchte euch alle ganz herzlich zu einem neuen, hoffentlich erfolgreichen und aufregenden Jahr in Hogwarts begrüßen!

In diesem Jahr können wir gleich drei Neuzugänge in der Lehrerschaft begrüßen, und über jeden einzelnen freue ich mich sehr!

Als erstes möchte ich euch jemanden als Lehrer vorstellen, den ihr alle selbstverständlich bereits kennt, und der einige von euch ab sofort im Fach "Magische Wesen und Kreaturen" unterrichten wird.

Unser allseits beliebter Rubeus Hagrid!"

Applaus erklang - außer vom Tisch der Slytherins, wie sie nicht sonderlich überrascht feststellte.

Manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie....

Hagrid hatte sich nun hastig erhoben; nervös, wie er war, hatte er dabei beinahe den ganzen Tisch, an dem sie saßen, umgestoßen und winkte nun hektisch, aber strahlend, in die Menge der Schüler, bis er sich lautstark wiederauf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ.

"Die zweite Neuerung...", fuhr Dumbledore nun fort, "... betrifft jemanden, der bereits früher hier unterrichtet hat... und ich freue mich sehr, ihn hier erneut begrüßen zu dürfen.

Er wird den Unterricht im Fach "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" übernehmen.

Bitte begrüßt euren neuen Lehrer, Professor Remus Lupin!"

Remus erhob sich und lächelte kurz, aber warm.

Sie liebte seine ruhige, fast sanfte Art... und sie hatte es auch geliebt, von ihm zu lernen.

Sie war sich sicher, seine Schüler würden ihn auch lieben.

Ganz besonders die, die Gilderoy Lockheart im letzten Jahr "genießen" durften... also alle außer den Erstklässlern.

Remus hatte sich gesetzt, und nun begann ihr Herz zu rasen....

Professor Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause; dann sagte er, beinahe feierlich:

"Und nun möchte ich euch jemanden vorstellen, der... vielmehr, die... noch vor gar nicht allzulanger Zeit selbst hier Schülerin war.

Und ich bin ganz besonders glücklich... und stolz, daß sie sich dazu entschieden hat, nun als Lehrerin hierher zu kommen... denn sie ist eine der talentiertesten Schülerinnen, die Hogwarts jemals beherbergt hat."

Sie schluckte... das hätte er wirklich sehr gerne etwas anders formulieren können, der Erwartungsdruck, vor allem der, den sie an sich selbst stellte, war auch so schon hoch genug.

"Sie wird sich mit unserem Hagrid den Unterricht für "Magische Wesen und Kreaturen" teilen... und sie wird einige von euch unterrichten im Fach... "Zaubertränke"...", Dumbledore warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihr und zwinkerte aufmunternd, "... welches sie sich mit Professor Snape teilen wird.

Bitte begrüßt nun besonders freundlich eure neue Lehrerin.... Professor Amelin Wrenga!"

Langsam erhob sie sich, mit klopfenden Herzen, und lächelte die Schüler sanft an.

Viele starrten sie mit offenem Mund an... sie wußte, sie sah noch jünger aus als sie ohnehin schon war... dann begannen die Schüler, einer nach dem anderen und schließlich alle, heftig zu klatschen... und aus verschiedenen Richtungen konnte sie außerdem einige unüberhörbare und ganz offensichtlich anerkennende Pfiffe hören... sie lächelte leicht amüsiert.

Sie nickte Dumbledore warm zu, er lächelte und sagte sanft:

"Willkommen zuhause.. Amelin."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Ihr erster Tag... sie war furchtbar aufgeregt.

Sie würde zusammen mit Hagrid unterrichten... bzw, eher;ihn unterstützen.

Sie war etwas skeptisch gewesen, was sein Vorhaben betraf... er war so enthusiastisch, daß er seinen Schülern unbedingt etwas besonders Spektakuläres zeigen wollte... und was wäre spektakulärer gewesen als dieses wunderschöne und stolze Wesen?

Auch das war ein Grund, weshalb Amelin dabei sein wollte... denn sie kannte Seidenschnabel.

Und er war so voller Stolz, wie ein Hippogreif nur sein konnte.

Sie hatte es Hagrid nicht ausreden können... also würde sie versuchen, aufzupassen... nur zur Sicherheit.

Natürlich konnte Hagrid mit Seidenschnabel umgehen, er hatte ja einen Draht zu allen Tieren.... aber er hielt ja auch Drachen für "zutiefst mißverstandene Kreaturen"....

Sie selbst hegte keinerlei Abneigung oder Scheu gegen jegliche Arten von Tieren, ob magisch oder nicht... aber Tatsache war, daß Drachen definitiv keine mißverstandenen Kreaturen waren.

Sie waren nicht böse, das war kein Wesen von Natur aus... aber sie waren sehr impulsiv und einfach vollkommen zerstörerisch veranlagt.

Und sie waren nicht geschaffen, um sie als Haustiere zu halten.

Leider neigte Hagrid in seiner unendlichen Liebe zu Tieren dazu, alle von ihnen zu verniedlichen.

Amelin wußte bescheid über die Sache mit Aragog.

Sie kannte ihn.

Und... sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm.

Aragog schien sie aus Gründen zu respektieren, die sie nicht kannte... genau wie Firenze.

Und Seidenschnabel.

Und trotzdem waren sie alle gefährliche magische Wesen, und keinem von ihnen hätte sie einen Schüler ausgesetzt.

Aber Hagrid hatte es sich nun mal in den Kopf gesetzt, seine neuen Schüler mit dem schönen Hippogreif zu beeindrucken... nun gut.

Sie würde sehr wachsam sein.

Sie blickte auf die Pergamentrolle in ihrer Hand... sie mußte sich mit den Namen ihrer zukünftigen Schüler (auch wenn sie in diesem Fach nur die Erst-und Zweitklässler unterrichten würde) vertraut machen.

Dann sah sie auf; die Schüler standen vor ihr und sahen sie, teilweise aufgeregt, an.

Es waren Gryffindors und Slytherins.

Sie lächelte sanft und sagte:

"Guten Morgen.

Ich kenne euch noch nicht... also werde ich jetzt eure Namen aufrufen, damit ich weiß, wer wer ist."

Sie sah wiederauf die Liste, atmete tief durch... und begann:

"...Aniston, Miranda..."

"Hier.."

"...Butterfield, Lorie..."

"Hier..."

"Crabbe, Vincent..."

"Hier.."

"Finnigan, Seamus..."

"Hier..."

"Granger, Hermine..."

"Hier!"

"Longbottom, Neville..."

"...äh... hier..."

Amelins Augen rutschen wieder eine Zeile tiefer auf dem Pergament... und sie stockte....

Oh.... oh mein Gott....

Sie schluckte... und sagte ganz langsam:

"Malfoy.... Draco."

"Hier!" sagte eine glatte Stimme... und sie sah auf.

Der Junge, der gesprochen hatte, lächelte leicht und etwas arrogant.

Sie schluckte erneut, versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Nach all den Überlegungen, die sie getätigt hatte, während sie sich für diese Stelle entschieden hatte... war ihr ein Gedanke niemals gekommen - nämlich der, daß er einen Sohn hatte.

Sie sah Draco kurz blinzelnd an... seine Augen sahen unverwandt zurück... sie waren hell und blau, sein Haar war silbrigblond, sein Lächeln selbstzufrieden... großer Gott.

Er war sein Ebenbild.

Seine Augen wurden nun leicht schmal, als sie ihn weiter schweigend ansah... und schnell wandte sie ihr Gesicht wieder dem Pergament zu.

Hastig las sie weiter:

"Parkinson, Pansy..."

"Hier..."

"Pine, Elliott..."

"Hier..."

Und wieder stockte sie.. diesmal jedoch mit einem leichten, neugierigen Kribbeln... und sie sagte:

"Potter... Harry."

"Hier...", sagte eine leise, unsichere Stimme, sie sah auf.

Das war er also.

Der 13-jährige Junge, der vor drei Monaten einen Basilisken besiegt hatte.

Der Auserwählte.

Ihr neuer Schüler.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

- IV -

Am nächsten Tag war sie nach dem Unterricht sofort zu Hagrids Hütte gegangen, um mit Seidenschnabel zu sprechen.

Doch der schöne Hippogreif lag betrübt hinter der Hütte und starrte abwesend in Richtung Horizont.

Er gestattete ihr stumm, neben ihm zu sitzen und ihn zu streicheln, aber auch während der folgenden Stunden sprach er kein Wort.

Sie hatte es geahnt... aber sie hatte gehofft, falsch zu liegen.

Es war nur ein ungutes Gefühl gewesen.... zu dumm, daß es sich bewahrheitet hatte.

Nachdem Seidenschnabel Harry gestattet hatte, ihn zu berühren, ihn gar zu fliegen... war Draco Malfoy gekommen.

Und hatte das Dümmste getan, was man hätte tun können - er hatte Seidenschnabel beleidigt.

Sie fühlte sich so unglaublich schuldig... denn gerade weil sie Bedenken gehabt hatte, hätte sie besser aufpassen müssen.

Und nun, nachdem Seidenschnabel Draco angegriffen hatte, lag dieser im Krankenflügel... und das würde Konsequenzen haben.

Seufzend lehnte Amelin sich an den Hippogreif.

Sie hatte Angst um ihn, große Angst.

Draco hatte gezischt:

"Wenn mein Vater davon erfährt..."

Und am liebsten hätte sie geantwortet:

"Spar dir das, ich kenne deinen Vater!"

Aber sie hatte es sich verkniffen...

Und natürlich hatte er sofort Kontakt zum Zaubereiministerium aufgenommen... sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

Ihre Gedanken fuhren Karussell...

Schließlich kam Hagrid mit Tee heraus zu ihr.

Sie erhob sich, um die Tasse zu nehmen.

Hagrid selbst bot einen noch jämmerlicheren Anblick als Seidenschnabel.

„Dieser schreckliche Lucius Malfoy!" schnaubte er wütend und verzweifelt.

„Ein Wort von dem, und Seidenschnabel hat nicht die geringste Chance!

Die im Ministerium halten ihn doch alle für einen... König... oder einen Dalai Lama oder sowas!"

Amelin nickte betrübt, denn auch, wenn Letzteres übertrieben war, hatte Hagrid im Grunde recht.

„Hallo, Professor Wrenga, hallo, Hagrid... hallo, Seidenschnabel...", hörte sie eine unsichere Stimme hinter sich.

Es war Harry Potter, und bei ihm, wie eigentlich immer, seine Freunde Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley.

Amelin mochte ihre drei Schüler gerne; bei Ron traf dies auch auf den Rest seiner Familie zu (bis auf Percy Weasley vielleicht...).

Hermines Eltern kannte sie noch nicht, ebenso wie Harrys Familie; was sie über die Dursleys an Geschichten bisher gehört hatte, war allerdings erschreckend, und wenn davon nur die Hälfte der Wahrheit entsprach, mußte sie Harry wirklich dafür bewundern, daß er nicht schon vor langer Zeit ins St. Mungo Hospital eingeliefert worden war wegen irreparabler seelischer Schäden.

Rons Eltern waren jedoch unglaublich warmherzige, liebevolle und äußerst lebhafte Menschen, Bill und Charlie Weasley hatte sie noch zu ihren eigenen Schulzeiten erlebt, und Ginny Weasley sowie die Zwillinge Fred und George Weasley waren auch ihre Schüler (was sie, im Falle von Fred, irgendwie bedauerte...sehr sogar...).

„Dieser ätzende Malfoy!" schimpfte Ron jetzt. „Redet diesen Ministeriumstypen irgendeinen Mist über gefährliche magische Wesen ein, und die lassen sich auch noch davon beeinflussen!"

„Ja, er hat was von Mephisto!" sagte Hermine, ebenfalls wütend.

„Von wem?" fragte Ron verwirrt.

Während Hermines Eltern Muggel waren und Hermine sich somit in der Welt der Muggel auskannte, stammte Ron aus einer reinen Zaubererfamilie, sodaß er von der nichtmagischen Welt nicht allzuviel Ahnung hatte.

„Ach...", erklärte Hermine, „... eine Figur aus der Muggelliteratur, der andere manipuliert, ohne daß sie es bewußt merken... steht für den Teufel."

Ron schnaubte verächtlich.

„Den Teufel? Aber ist das nicht auch so eine fiktive Figur aus der Muggelliteratur?"

Hermine erwiderte genervt: „Nein... das heißt... viele Muggel glauben, daß er existiert, wie Gott oder die Engel und so weiter... und der Teufel war ursprünglich auch ein Engel, sogar der höchste, bis Gott ihn aus dem Himmelreich verstieß.."

Rons Augen, die immer größer wurden, blickten auf zum Himmel, dann schüttelte er staunend den Kopf.

„Und an sowas glauben die Muggel?" fragte er verwundert.

„Ist ja abgefahren! Und die halten Zauberei für Blödsinn..."

„Ach, das ist doch jetzt alles unwichtig", schaltete sich Harry ein.

„Wenn du das so spannend findest, lies die Bibel, da steht alles drin."

Rons Gesichtszüge entgleisten leicht, er verzog das Gesicht und sagte:

„Lesen? In meiner Freizeit? Nee, laß mal, das ist nichts für mich... a-außer für den Unterricht, natürlich...", fügte er hastig hinzu, als Amelin sich kurz räusperte.

„Gibt es denn gar nichts, was wir für Seidenschnabel tun können?" fragte Hermine verzweifelt, während sie dem Tier, das immer noch teilnahmslos in die Ferne starrte, vorsichtig den Hals streichelte.

„Ich wüßte nicht, was, Hermine", sagte Hagrid leise und traurig. „Es sei denn, du kennst jemanden, der einen guten Draht zu Lucius Malfoy hat."

Amelin zuckte leicht zusammen.

Einen guten Draht zu Lucius...

„Professor... Snape vielleicht? Er und Malfoy kennen sich doch gut...", sagte Hermine zaghaft.

Harry machte ein verachtendes Geräusch.

„Jaa, klar, und weil Snape so ein mitfühlender, hilfsbereiter Mensch ist, wird er uns mit Vergnügen helfen! Gehen wir gleich zu ihm und fragen ihn einfach!

Er wird gerührt sein, daß wir soviel Vertrauen zu ihm haben!"

Harrys Worte trieften vor Sarkasmus.

Er haßte und fürchtete Severus Snape, Amelin wußte das, aber die meisten Schüler hatten ja Angst vor dem Zaubertränkelehrer; er war schließlich ziemlich einschüchternd mit seiner eisigen, finsteren und unfreundlichen Art.

Trotzdem hatte Amelin während ihrer eigenen Schulzeit hier immer eine starke Schwäche für ihn gehabt; leider war das, bis auf diesen einen merkwürdigen Abend, eine sehr einseitige Schwärmerei gewesen, denn Professor Snape hatte ihr mehrfach unmißverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, daß sein Interesse an ihr ein rein fachliches war.

„Oder, noch besser, wir gehen einfach direkt zu Lucius Malfoy und sagen ganz lieb „bitte bitte", das beeindruckt ihn bestimmt!" schlug Harry weiter ironisch vor.

„Naja... das mit dem „Malfoy-Flüsterer" können wir wohl vergessen...", seufzte Hermine bedrückt.

„Flüsterer? Wieso `flüstern´?" fragte Ron, abermals verwirrt, und Amelin konnte fast das Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf schweben sehen.

„Ach, es gibt so einen Muggelfilm, „Der Pferdeflüsterer"...", sagte Hermine ungeduldig, „... so bezeichnet man jemanden, der die Sprache der Pferde versteht und spricht... im Prinzip."

Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch:

„Aah, so eine Art Parselmund, nur für Pferde?"

„Nein! Ein Muggel kann doch kein Parselmund sein, Ron!" entgegnete Hermine, und als er den Mund öffnete, um weiter nachzuhaken, winkte sie müde ab und sagte:

„Nicht so wichtig..."

Amelin hatte die letzten Wortwechsel nur noch als Hintergrundgeräusche wahrgenommen.

Einfach so zu Lucius Malfoy hingehen... und ihn darum bitten, seinen Antrag, mit dem er die Höchststrafe für Seidenschnabel – was soviel wie die Todesstrafe bedeutete- forderte, zurückzuziehen... eine vollkommen irrsinnige Vorstellung... aber eigentlich...

Ihre Gedanken ratterten, und dann faßte sie einen Entschluß.

„Ich muß gehen... noch ein paar Dinge vorbereiten... für morgen...", murmelte sie rasch.

Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem vorsichtig aufkeimenden, winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer von ihrem geliebten Hippogreif, der ihre Hand sehr matt und schwächlich mit seinem Schnabel anstupste, dann von den anderen.

Während sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloß machte, hörte sie, wie Ron Hermine abermals auf die Bibel ansprach, und als der Name „Luzifer" fiel, entfuhr Ron ein „Ach!", und er sinnierte über die verdächtige Ähnlichkeit zwischen diesem Namen und dem Namen „Lucius".

Und er begann, laut zu überlegen, ob an dieser Bibelsache nicht doch etwas dran sein könnte.

***


	5. Chapter 5

- V -

„Herein!" ertönte die wohlbekannte, arrogante Stimme.

Sie trat ein.

„Amelin!"

Sein Gesicht erhellte sich.

„Was für eine überaus angenehme... Überraschung."

Ein ironisches Lächeln... natürlich hatte er mit ihr gerechnet, früher oder später.

"Wir haben uns... lange nicht gesehen..."

Ihr Herz raste.

In der Tat.... das hier war ein Wiedersehen der besonderen Art.

Der Hauself wollte ihr helfen, den Umhang abzulegen, doch der Hausherr sagte:

„Nicht doch!"

Und er stand auf. „Das werde ich...", er warf einen langen Blick auf die junge Lehrerin, „... selbst tun. Fort mit dir."

Der Hauself verschwand.

Der Mann trat an sie heran, betrachtete sie kurz von oben bis unten, ging an ihr vorbei und schloß die Tür.

Dann wandte er sich zu ihr und legte seine Hände von hinten auf ihre Schultern.

„Den möchten Sie doch sicher loswerden, meine Liebe?" sagte er leise.

Sie schluckte, und mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete sie die Knöpfe ihres Umhanges, Stück für Stück.

Seine Hände glitten von ihren Schultern nach vorne über ihr Schlüsselbein hinunter zu ihrem Ausschnitt.

Er umfaßte ihren Umhang am Kragen – nicht ohne dabei ihre Fingerspitzen kurz zu streifen – und zog ihn langsam herunter.

Er hob ihn kurz näher zu sich, atmete tief ein, und, mit einem leicht verklärten Gesichtsausdruck streckte er ihn zur Seite, wo ein Kleiderständer sich plötzlich bewegte und den Umhang in Gewahrsam nahm.

"Es ist wirklich schön... Sie endlich wieder zu sehen...

Gratulation zu ihrem neuen...Posten.

Allzu lange konnten Sie es ja anscheinend nicht aushalten... fernzubleiben.

Ich meine... fern von Hogwarts..."

Er wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht.

Förmlich, und dennoch... anzüglich.

Was er wirklich sagte, lag zwischen den Zeilen.

„Nun, Amelin... was führt Sie zu mir?" fragte er, immer noch hinter ihr stehend.

Sie würde einfach so tun, als sei sie ihm niemals nah gewesen.

Und sie konnte nur hoffen... daß er, nach all den Jahren... dasselbe tun würde.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß Sie das bereits wissen, Mr. Malfoy."

Seine Augen blitzten kurz auf, dann lachte er leise auf. Ein sanftes, jedoch unverhohlen spöttisches Lachen.

„ `Mr. Malfoy´?" wiederholte er, offenbar sehr amüsiert.

Er betonte dabei jede Silbe.

„So förmlich? Merkwürdig...das habe ich ganz anders in Erinnerung."

Sie spürte, wie sie vor Zorn und Verlegenheit errötete.

Er lächelte.

„Wie auch immer.

Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz... Miss Wrenga."

Er wies auf die dunkelrote, samtene Couch.

Sie ging hinüber und setzte sich.

„Was möchten Sie trinken?" fragte er sie, ganz der vorbildliche Gastgeber.

Sie wollte am liebsten sagen „Danke, nichts", aber sie wußte bereits, daß er das nicht akzeptieren würde.

Stattdessen sagte sie:

„ Was können Sie mir denn anbieten?"

Sein Gesicht leuchtete kurz auf.

„Alles, was Sie wollen."

Seine Stimme war etwas rauh... es war das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten, daß sie miteinander alleine waren.

Sie schluckte.

„Dann... nehme ich das Gleiche wie Sie."

„Ah!"

Ein weiteres Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Sie mögen doch... Absinth?" fragte er mit unschuldiger Miene.

Dann glitten seine Augen abermals über ihren Körper.

„Keine Angst, ich könnte... über Sie herfallen?

Schließlich ist ja diese Absinth-Sache eine der wenigen Legenden in der Muggelwelt, die tatsächlich Hand und Fuß haben... aber ich nehme an...", er ging hinüber zur Bar, goß eine klare, giftgrüne Flüssigkeit in zwei Gläser ein, „... daß Ihnen das völlig unbekannt ist, Miss Wrenga."

Er entzündete zwei in der Flüssigkeit getränkte Zuckerwürfel, verrührte sie nach deren Erlischen, in der Flüssigkeit und füllte beide Gläser mit Wasser auf – woraufhin sich das klare Grün in ein milchiges, sanftes Pastellgrün verwandelte, ähnlich dem eines Jadesteines.

Er kam zu ihr und reichte ihr eines der beiden Gläser.

Sie ergriff es.

Er setzte sich neben sie und sagte:

„Auf... nun ja, worauf möchten Sie denn trinken?"

Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an, und das erste, das ihr einfiel, war:

„Magische Wesen."

Sie bereute es sofort, denn er lachte kurz auf.

„Magische Wesen?"

Er lächelte.

„Dann sind wir wohl jetzt bei dem Teil angelangt, wo Sie mir sagen, was mir die Ehre Ihrer Anwesenheit verschafft?"

Er hob das Glas und trank einen Schluck.

Sie tat es ihm gleich... ein bekanntes, lange nicht erlebtes Gefühl auf ihrer Zunge, in ihrer Kehle, in ihrem gesamten Körper, das sich in ihr ausbreitete.

Sie schluckte, sie wollte ihm ganz klar und sehr sachlich mitteilen, was sie von ihm wollte, doch sie war nervös und begann zu stottern.

Sie hatte Angst, obwohl sie ja nichts zu verlieren hatte.

Sie hatte eine wohldurchdachte Ansprache vorbereitet, ein Plädoyer, doch – Blackout.

Sie konnte nur hervorstoßen: „Ich brauche... Ihre... Hilfe."

Es fiel ihr sehr schwer, ihn dabei anzusehen; sie fuhr fort:

„Es ist wegen... es geht um... also...", ihre Stimme versagte.

Sein Blick ruhte auf ihr, unergründlich, konzentriert.

Endlich sprach er.

„Es geht um...den Hippogreif, nicht wahr?"

Ihr Herz raste.

„Ja."

Er sah sie fest an, bewegungslos.

„Ist es möglich, Miss Wrenga...", wieder betonte er dies, „daß Sie hier sind, um das Leben dieses Tieres... wie war nochmal sein Name...", er tat, als würde er überlegen.

„Seidenschnabel", flüsterte sie.

„Richtig... um das Leben dieses Wesens zu retten?" fragte er, als wüßte er nicht genau, daß es so war.

Sie atmete tief durch...

„Ja. Deshalb bin ich hier."

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

„Nun, dieses... Tier... hat meinen Sohn verletzt. +

Eshätte ihn töten können. Ist Ihnen das klar?" fragte er sie.

Sie hätte ihn gerne angeschrien... doch sie mußte sich beherrschen wenn sie etwas erreichen wollte.

„Es war ein Unfall", sagte sie, mühsam beherrscht, und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Und Seidenschnabel hat daran nicht mehr Schuld als Draco.

Er ist kein Kind mehr."

Sie zögerte, faßte dann all ihren Mut zusammen.

„Bitte, Mr. Malfoy... ziehen Sie ihren Antrag zurück."

Er sah sie stumm an.

Schließlich beugte er sich leicht vor und fragte:

„Und wieso, meinen Sie, sollte ich das tun?"

Sie atmete tief und sagte dann:

„Weil ich... Sie darum bitte."

Seine Augen... dieser Ausdruck darin war unfaßbar.

Als ob er gerade etwas gewonnen hätte.

Als ob sie sich ihm ausgeliefert hätte.

„Sehr interessant... „, sagte er mit sanfter, doch leicht bedrohlicher Stimme, „... dann werden Sie mir sicherlich auch gleich mitteilen, was Ihr... Angebot ist."

Sie starrte ihn an.

„Mein...", sie stotterte erneut leicht, „... m-mein... Angebot?"

Sie sah seine hellblauen Augen funkeln.

Er genoß es.

„Ja, Miss Wrenga... Ihr Angebot.

Sie bitten mich hier um etwas, das ich selbst nicht befürworten kann und außerdem einigen Aufwand bedeutet... von dem Papierkram ganz zu schweigen.

Da werden Sie sich doch sicher irgendetwas überlegt haben... eine Art Gegenleistung, die mir diese Entscheidung etwas... erleichtert, nicht wahr?"

Die Art, wie er sie in die Enge trieb, schien ihn sichtlich aufzugeilen.

Sie konnte nicht richtig sprechen.

Es war ja offensichtlich, was er von ihr wollte, so offensichtlich wie von dem ersten Moment an, als sie sich begegnet waren... vor vielen Jahren.

Und er hatte es ja so oft von ihr bekommen, so viele Male... aber anscheinend hatte sich an seinem Interesse nicht viel geändert.

Dann fand sie langsam ihre Sprache wieder.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, daß Sie ein Geschäftsmann sind, Mr. Malfoy.

Ein sehr erfolgreicher dazu.

Aber leider... gibt es nichts, daß ich Ihnen anbieten könnte... außer meiner Dankbarkeit.

Es mag umsonst gewesen sein, daß ich hergekommen bin... aber es ist so, daß...", sie holte Luft, wollte die nächsten Worte nicht aussprechen müssen... aber es ging nicht anders..."...daß ich mir sicher bin, daß Sie der Einzige sind, der mir helfen kann."

Er sah sie lange an, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Dann lehnte er sich zurück.

„Faszinierend", sagte er mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln.

„Die meisten Menschen, die ich kenne... und die mich kennen... würden es niemals wagen, mich um so einen Gefallen zu bitten, nicht einmal bewaffnet oder mit einem Koffer voller Geld.

Sie aber...", er beugte sich wieder vor, „...Sie... Sie bitten, nein, fordern etwas von mir – und bieten nicht einmal einen Kuß als Belohnung."

Er schüttelte in gespielter Fassungslosigkeit den Kopf.

„Das ist... nun ja, es ist wirklich ziemlich... dreist, unverschämt... finden Sie nicht?

Oder hatten Sie womöglich gehofft, ich würde Ihnen diesen Gefallen tun... um der schönen, alten Zeiten wegen?"

Er fixierte sie mit seinen unvergleichlichen Augen, und sie spürte, wie Sie errötete.

Wie hätte sie darauf antworten sollen?

Wenn sie daran dachte, was vor so vielen Jahren alles zwischen ihr und Lucius Malfoy geschehen war, damals, als sie noch eine Schülerin und er der frischgebackene Schulrat gewesen war... wenn sie daran dachte, was er alles mit ihr gemacht hatte... was sie ihn alles mit sich hatte machen lassen...

Es war irgendwie völlig absurd, überhaupt hier zu sitzen, dieses Gespräch zu führen, ihn „Mr. Malfoy" zu nennen, zu siezen, als würden sie sich nur flüchtig kennen...

Und dann seine Blicke.

Er zog sie damit aus, ganz offen, langsam, genüßlich, wie die vielen Male davor mit seinen Händen.

Sie schloß die Augen, und plötzlich glaubte sie, seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu hören.

„Wir könnten es wieder haben, Amelin, wir könnten es wieder tun, so oft du willst.

Ich kann alles mit dir tun, was du willst, du weißt, was ich alles für dich tun kann... wie ich sein kann.

Du mußt es mir nur sagen... du mußt nur ganz lieb bitte sagen – nur einmal... und ich erinnere dich daran, wie es sich anfühlt, zu fliegen... Du weißt, daß ich das kann."

Sie öffnete ihre Augen; ein Schauer durchfuhr sie, als sie sah, daß seine Augen sie durchdrangen.

Sie sah an seinem Blick, daß seine Worte empfangen hatte, daß er sie problemlos in ihren Kopf hatte schicken können, ohne jegliche Gegenwehr... und daß seine Worte ihren Puls zum Rasen gebracht hatten.

„Miss Wrenga?

Ist alles in Ordnung?" hörte sie seine Stimme.

„Sie scheinen etwas... abwesend."

Sie schluckte schwer, stand dann hastig auf und hörte sich selbst sagen:

„Ich muß jetzt gehen.

Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie verärgert habe... verzeihen Sie mir meine... Dreistigkeit, und daß ich herkam.

Ich werde nun Ihre kostbare Zeit nicht länger in Anspruch nehmen.

Danke für Ihre... Geduld."

Amelins Wangen glühten, sie mußte dringend hier raus, denn sie hatte die Wirkung, die Lucius nach wie vor auf sie hatte, leider völlig unterschätzt... nicht zum ersten Mal.

Sie eilte zum Kleiderständer, um nach ihrem Umhang zu greifen, als sie hinter sich die ihr so vertraute, gefürchtete, geliebte und verhaßte Stimme hörte:

" Bitte geh nicht."

Sie wandte sich zu ihm, langsam.

Lucius trat auf sie zu, näher, näher... noch näher... ganz nah.

Sie war unfähig, sich zu bewegen, sie konnte nur in seine Augen sehen, wie hypnotisiert von dem unendlichen kühlen Blau.

Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut, als er sich hinunter zu ihrem linken Ohr beugte und flüsterte:

„Du mußt nicht gehen. Und ich weiß...", er atmete aus, ihre Haut kribbelte. „..du willst nicht gehen."

– „Doch", flüsterte sie, „ich muß.

Und ich will.

Und ich habe morgen Unterricht... ich muß...", sie verstummte, als sie seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte spürte, sie erst sanft, dann fester umfassend... und dann spürte sie seine Zungenspitze, die leicht ihr Ohrläppchen berührte.

Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge hinunter, an ihrem Hals entlang, langsam und sehr leicht.

„... Unterricht.... vorbereiten... früh...", murmelte sie, völlig neben sich stehend, sie versuchte verkrampft, klar zu denken...

Als er an ihrer Halsschlagader angelangt war, schloß er seine Lippen um ihre Halsbeuge.

Gleichzeitig zogen seine Hände, die eine noch immer an ihrer Hüfte, die andere inzwischen in ihr Haar vergraben, sie näher an sich heran.

Sie hob ihre Hände an seine Brust, um ihn endlich abzuwehren... doch stattdessen glitt sie an seiner Brust entlang, hinab, langsam wieder hinauf... er fühlte sich immer noch so wunderbar an wie früher.

Ihre linke Hand fuhr hinauf zu seinem Hals, über seinen Nacken und hinein in sein seidiges, silbrigblondes Haar.

Als er sie kurz seine Zähne an ihrem Hals spüren ließ, konnte sie nicht anders... sie stöhnte leise auf. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest, obwohl sie doch das Gegenteil vorgehabt hatte.

Er lachte leise in ihren Nacken, und wieder durchfuhr sie ein Schauer, eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper, der ihr nicht länger gehorchte.

„Bitte, Lucius... nicht...", hauchte sie, ohne es wirklich so zu meinen.

Und das wußte er, denn er zog sie mit einem Ruck so eng an sich, daß sie alle Einzelheiten seines Körpers genau spüren konnte... Einzelheiten, an die sie sich gut erinnern konnte...

„Ist es nicht merkwürdig, daß Menschen so oft das Gegenteil von dem sagen, was sie wirklich meinen?" flüsterte er, seine Lippen an ihrer Schläfe.

„Du zum Beispiel... du denkst, daß du wegen einer bestimmten Sache hergekommen bist – einer zweifelsfrei sehr ehrenhaften Sache... doch wir beide wissen, daß der Grund, weshalb du wirklich hier bist...", seine Hand schob sich langsam an ihrer Hüfte hinab, mittiger... und mit einem Mal, keine Ahnung, wie er es angestellt hatte, da sie ein langes Kleid trug, lag seine Hand plötzlich zwischen ihren Schenkeln, auf ihrem Venushügel, und nur der zarte Stoff ihres Höschens trennte seine Finger von ihrer Klitoris.

Sie wurde heiß... und Lucius wußte das.

„... wir wissen , daß der Grund, weshalb du hier bist... ein ganz anderer ist."

Seine Finger hatten begonnen, die Stelle, von der er aus Erfahrung wußte, wie er sie behandeln mußte, zu streicheln.

„Bitte, hör auf, bitte, Lucius...", wisperte sie schwach, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, ihn wegzustoßen.

Wieder ein leises Lachen.

„Das willst du doch gar nicht."

– „Doch... das will ich...", erwiderte sie trotzig, aber zittrig... wenig überzeugend.

Und ohne, daß sie es selbst wahrgenommen hatte, hatten sich ihre Hüften bereits seiner Hand entgegengeschoben.

„Bitte... hör auf...", flüsterte sie, aber innerlich stöhnte sie:

`Bitte, hör nicht auf!´

Wenn er doch nur den störenden Stoff ihres Slips wegzaubern würde... und sie seine geschickten Finger direkt an ihrer hellwachen Perle spüren könnte...

Und plötzlich zog er seine Hand weg.

Und ließ sie los.

Sie taumelte leicht, hielt sich reflexartig am Kleiderständer fest; alles drehte sich.

Er stand vor ihr, lächelnd, und sagte leise:

„Wie Sie wünschen... Miss Wrenga."

Sie zitterte.

Lucius nahm ihren Umhang vom Kleiderständer und hielt ihn hoch.

Wie in Trance drehte sie sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, streckte ihre Arme nach hinten und fühlte, wie er ihr den Stoff überstreifte, hochzog, und, genau wie vorhin, mit seinen Händen auf ihren Schultern verweilte.

Sie hob ihre Hände, um ihren Umhang zu schließen, und dabei, genau wie vorhin, berührten sich ihre Finger.

Wie ein Stromschlag...

Er packte ihre Schulter, wirbelte sie herum und riß sie an sich.

Eine Hand an ihrem Rücken, die andere in ihrem Nacken.

Eine endlose, atemlose Sekunde lang versenkte er seine Augen in ihre... dann, endlich, beugte er sich hinunter, und seine Lippen berührten ihre.

Erst sanft, wie ein Hauch, um sich wieder von ihr zu lösen.

Dann drückte er seine Lippen wieder auf ihre, mit etwas mehr Druck...

Seine Hände griffen fester zu, und er öffnete seine Lippen, um mit seiner Zungenspitze über ihre Lippen zu fahren, bevor er ihre Unterlippe sanft umschloß und leicht daran saugte.

Wieder zog er sich zurück, wartete und quälte sie... und schließlich, mit einem leisen, unterdrückten Stöhnen preßte er ihren Körper an sich, senkte seinen Mund auf ihren und zwang ihre Lippen auseinander.

Seine Zunge schob sich langsam über ihre Lippen hinweg in das Innere ihres Mundes vor, bis sie auf ihre Zunge stieß.

Er atmete tief aus, direkt in ihren Mund, was sie dazu brachte, ihre Arme fest um seinen Nacken zu schlingen und sich in seinem Haar festzukrallen.

Er umspielte ihre Zungenspitze zärtlich mit seiner, mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung, erst sanft, dann immer fordernder, gieriger, bis er mit einem Aufstöhnen seine Zunge ganz tief in sie hineinschob, beinahe stieß... sie erwiderte seinen Kuß.

Indem sie, nachdem sie seine Zunge umkreist hatte, begann, zart daran zu lutschen, sie wieder losließ um sie dann erneut einzusaugen.

Während eine seiner Hände in ihrem Haar verkrallt war, packte die andere fest an ihren Po, faßte von hinten zwischen ihre Schenkel und... ihr Kleid war verschwunden.

Seine Finger an ihrer Muschi, nur noch das Höschen störte... und dann überwand Lucius auch dieses Hindernis und berührte den heißen, feuchten Eingang.

Aber er glitt daran vorbei, ohne einzudringen, denn er gierte nach der magischen Knospe, und als er sie fand, streichelte er sie hingebungsvoll.

Sie keuchte in seinen Mund, seine Zunge stieß in einem Rhythmus in sie hinein, der ihr sehr bekannt vorkam, und als sie, sich an ihm festklammernd, zum ersten Mal laut aufstöhnte, stieß er einen Finger in sie, dann noch einen – sie schrie leise und erstickt- und dann den dritten Finger, während er mit den beiden anderen weiter ihre Klitoris umkreiste und rieb.

„Lucius... Lucius...bitte...", hauchte sie gegen seine Zunge.

Bitte... laß mich dich in mir spüren... bitte... schlaf mit mir."

Lucius Malfoy erfüllte ihren Wunsch.

Wie schon so oft zuvor.

„... Miss Wrenga... ist alles in Ordnung?"

Seine Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne... eine Berührung an ihrer Schulter.

Sie schlug die Augen auf. Was zum...

Sie sah in Lucius Malfoys Augen; er hatte sich vorgebeugt und eine Hand an ihre Schulter gelegt.

Beide saßen noch immer auf der dunkelroten Couch.

„Vielleicht hätten Sie nicht ganz so schnell trinken sollen...", sagte er recht unschuldig.

Sie sah hinunter auf ihre linke Hand, in der sie das Glas mit dem Absinth hielt... nur, daß kein Absinth mehr darin war.

Lucius nahm ihr das Glas aus der hand und stellte es auf dem gläsernen Tisch neben sich ab, neben sein eigenes, welches, wie sie mit erneuter Verwirrung feststellte, noch fast voll war.

Mehr als zwei, höchstens drei Schlucke konnte er kaum genommen haben...

Langsam dämmerte es ihr, daß nichts von dem, was sie soeben glaubte, erlebt zu haben, tatsächlich passiert war.

Ihr Umhang hing nach wie vor am Kleiderständer.

Dieser verdammte Absinth... sie mußte vor Nervosität innerhalb weniger Minuten ihr Glas geleert haben, ohne es selbst zu merken, und was dieses Getränk im Gehirn auslösen konnte, wußte sie immerhin aus Erfahrung.

Um so dümmer von ihr, daß sie es überhaupt angenommen hatte... so dumm, daß es strafbar sein müßte.

Wie bescheuert konnte man eigentlich sein... alleine mit Lucius Malfoy, in seinem eigenen Haus, Absinth zu trinken... sie schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.

Selbst schuld.

Nur... ab welchem Zeitpunkt war sie aus der Realität ausgestiegen?

Es war ihr alles so fließend vorgekommen...

„...also, Miss Wrenga... wie ich bereits sagte...", erklang seine Stimme und riß sie aus ihren verwirrten Überlegungen, „... ich wüßte nicht, wieso ich meinen Antrag zurückziehen sollte.

Denn ich sehe nicht so recht, was ich davon hätte.

Abgesehen davon... selbst, wenn ich es täte, bestünde immer noch die Gefahr, daß der Ausschuß, der sich mit dieser Angelegenheit beschäftigt, diese trotzdem nicht so einfach auf sich beruhen läßt.

Immerhin geht es hier in erster Linie um den Schutz und die Sicherheit der Schüler."

Sie sah ihn an, hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefaßt – dank seiner sachlichen Äußerungen.

„Mr. Malfoy... wir wissen doch wohl beide, daß es nur eine Formsache wäre.

Es ist ja nicht gerade ein Geheimnis, daß sie die richtigen Beziehungen zu den richtigen Leuten haben, und ich bezweifle, daß Sie ihr Einfluß je im Stich gelassen hat. Eine... Empfehlung von Ihnen würde von niemandem im Ministerium abgelehnt werden... nicht von denen, die etwas zu sagen haben.

Ich muß es schließlich wissen, oder nicht?"

Seine Augen funkelten kurz, ein vergnügter Ausdruck lag darin.

„Soso", entgegnete er, und ein Lächeln deutete sich an.

„Was Sie nicht sagen."

Amelin war vollkommen davon überzeugt, daß Lucius Malfoy es gewesen war, der dem Zaubereiministerium gegenüber eine Empfehlung zu ihren Gunsten ausgesprochen hatte, woraufhin sie die Zusage erhalten hatte, in Hogwarts als Lehrerin arbeiten zu dürfen.

Aufgrund ihres Alters, ihrer nicht vorhandenen Erfahrung und auch ihrer nach wie vor ungeklärten Herkunft, da war sie sich sicher, hätte sie ohne einen einflußreichen Fürsprecher wahrscheinlich eher schlechte Chancen gehabt, diese Stelle zu bekommen, auch wenn Albus Dumbledore selbst derjenige gewesen war, der ihr das Angebot gemacht hatte.

Für Lucius Malfoy wäre es keine große Sache gewesen, sie zu empfehlen.

Fragte sich eben nur, wieso.

Er war nicht der Typ, der irgendetwas aus reiner Nächstenliebe tat, er handelte stets mit Kalkül.

„Nun, Miss Wrenga, ich gebe zu, Sie machen das gar nicht so schlecht – diese Taktik, mir zu schmeicheln und mein Ego zu kitzeln.

Das hat was, ganz ehrlich", sagte er in sehr charmantem Tonfall.

Ihre Wangen erglühten leicht.

Er machte sich auf seine ganz eigene, unwiderstehlich arrogante Art über sie lustig.

Dann stand er auf und nahm ihr leeres Glas.

„Noch einen Absinth?" fragte er lächelnd.

Dieses Lächeln aktivierte sofort den Mechanismus ihrer inneren Alarmglocken.

Sie erhob sich rasch.

„Nein, vielen Dank, Mr. Malfoy.

Ich sollte sie wirklich nicht länger belästigen.

Danke, daß Sie mir zugehört haben", sagte sie.

Sie wußte, ihr Vorhaben war nicht geglückt, denn was sie aus seinen Worten schloß, vor allem, wenn sie zwischen den Zeilen und den einzelnen Wörtern las, war, daß ein Gefallen ohne Gegenleistung für ihn nicht in Frage kam.

Eines seiner Prinzipien.

„Sie belästigen mich doch niemals, meine Liebe!" sagte er sanft und holte ihren Umhang.

Er streifte ihn ihr über, so langsam und zärtlich wie vorhin... in ihrer Phantasie, ihrem Traum, diesem rätselhaften Absinthrausch.

Sie schloß ihre Knöpfe und versuchte, ganz ruhig zu bleiben, während er so dicht hinter ihr stand und seine Hände auf ihren Schultern lagen, ihr Haar berührten.

Sein Atem kitzelte ihr Ohr und ihren Hals.

„Und Sie sind sich sicher, daß Sie nicht noch ein wenig... bleiben möchten?" fragte er mit einer leisen, dunklen Stimme.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller, es war wie ein süßer, leichter Schleier um sie herum, der sie sanft einzuhüllen versuchte...

Sie riß sich mit viel Mühe zusammen und sagte hastig:

„Ja... ganz sicher. Ich habe morgen... viel zu tun."

Sie hätte schwören können, daß er ganz leise seufzte.

„Also gut... aber wirklich schade.

Sehr, sehr schade..."

Er brachte sie zur Tür.

Hatte er ihr eben vielleicht noch einmal die Chance geben wollen, ihm ein... Gegenangebot zu machen?

`Seidenschnabel!´ dachte sie verzweifelt...

Sie stand schon in der Tür, und er nahm ihre Hand, von der Seite, hob sie an sein Gesicht, um sie zu küssen, als sie sich aus einem Impuls heraus schnell zu ihm drehte und ihre freie Hand an seinen Oberarm legte.

„Bitte... Lucius...", stieß sie hervor und sah ihn flehend an.

„Bitte."

Er war offen irritiert von diesem verzweifelten Betteln und der Leidenschaft in ihren großen dunklen Augen.

Dieses emotionale Verhalten, das sie so häufig an den Tag legte, das den größten Teil ihres Wesens ausmachte, war ihm selbst völlig fremd... gerade in den letzten Jahren, den Jahren ohne sie, war er innerlich immer kälter geworden, von Tag zu Tag.

In seiner Welt, die so anders zu sein schien als die, in der sie offenbar lebte, gab es nur Geschäfte, Angebot und Gegenangebot, Ware und Preis, und wenn man etwas wollte, bat man nicht einfach darum wie ein naives kleines Kind.

Er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte, schaute ihr nur stumm in die Augen.

Schließlich berührte er erneut ihre Hand mit seinen Lippen, sehr flüchtig, und sagte leise:

„Gute Nacht, Miss Wrenga."

Sie ließ ihre Hand von seinem Arm sinken, langsam... und er gab ihre Hand frei.

Ein letzter Blick, und sie wandte sich zum Gehen. Was hatte sie hier eigentlich erwartet...

Als sie mit schnellem Schritt hinausging, hörte sie plötzlich seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, flüsternd, sanft:

`Ich habe immer noch deinen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge... Amelin.´

***


	6. Chapter 6

Nupi:

Und jetzt freu ich mich gleich nochmal, daß du auch hierher gefunden hast!! :-D

Vielen Dank fürs Reviewen!!! ;-***

Jaaa, Lucius.... ich muß wohl nicht groß darauf hinweisen, daß er definitv meine liebste Fugr der HP-Welt ist... auch, wenn ich so einige andere auch sehr toll finde... und wie werden hier nach und nach auch eintrudeln, wird ne etwas längerer Sache.... immerhin steht das Ende schon *gg*

...und jetzt der erste Teil eines Rückblickes, was es häufiger geben wird, damit man mit der Zeit versteht, was diese Lehrerin mit verschiedenen Personen verbindet...

Ein Rückblick auf die Zeit, als sie noch Schülerin war :-D

- VI -

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte sie größtenteils damit, zwischen den verschiedenen Gewächshäusern und dem Kerker hin– und herzupendeln.

Es war ein ambitioniertes Vorhaben, mit dem sie sich beschäftigte, und da es ein Experiment war, nicht gerade risikofrei.

Wenn sie diesen Trank endlich fertig hatte, würde sie es ausprobieren müssen, ohne auf die Erfahrungswerte von irgendjemanden zurückgreifen zu können.

Aber sie wollte es unbedingt.

Schlimmstenfalls, so hoffte sie, würde einfach gar nichts passieren... vermutlich.

Auch heute war sie wieder einmal vom Gewächshaus zum Kerker unterwegs, im Gepäck die Vanilleorchidee und drei Töpfe Blutnesseln.

Und, in einem schützenden, dunklen Behältnis, ihr derzeit kostbarster Schatz: eine Vollmondblume.

Um aus ihrem Kelch einen einzigen Tautropfen zu bekommen, würde sie nur wenig Zeit haben, bevor sich die Blütenblätter beim ersten Strahl der Morgensonne wieder schließen würden – und sie wieder 4 Wochen würde warten müssen.

Bis dahin mußte aber der Rest des Trankes fertig sein, sonst wäre alles umsonst gewesen... und sie würde wieder von vorne beginnen müssen.

Und ob es dann überhaupt noch funktionierte... nein, es mußte jetzt sein.

Sobald der erste Schein des vollen Mondes auf die Pflanze fiel, würde sich die Blüte öffnen, und kurz bevor sie sich am Ende der Nacht bei der Berührung der Sonne schloß, würde ein einzelner magischer Tautropfen in ihr aufglitzern, den sie sofort in die leere, mit einem Schutzzauber belegte Phiole gießen mußte.

Nur ein einziges Mal im Monat, in der Nacht des Vollmondes, gab die Zauberblume diesen kostbaren Tropfen frei, eine Sache von Sekunden.

In allen anderen – fast allen- öffnete sich die Blume zwar auch und verströmte ihren berauschenden Duft, aber um ihre Zauberkraft einzufangen, mußte man diesen Tropfen gewinnen.

Nur einmal im Monat, bei Neumond, blieben die Blütenblätter geschlossen.

Von der Existenz dieser Blume wußten sehr wenige, wie Amelin überrascht festgestellt hatte.

Überhaupt gab es sehr viele Mitschüler, die mit dem Fach `Kräuterkunde´ erstaunlich wenig anfangen konnten – und dabei gab es doch so viele magische Pflanzen mit den faszinierendsten Eigenschaften und Zauberkräften... und was man daraus alles machen konnte!

Was die Vollmondblume betraf – diese hatte sie sich auf eine Art besorgen müssen, die leider gegen eine ganze Menge Schulregeln verstieß... sie hatte sie in einer Neumondnacht völlig alleine aus dem Verbotenen Wald geholt.

Was aber noch ungefährlich gewesen war im Vergleich zu der Nacht, in der sie dort erst mal nach einer solchen Blume hatte suchen müssen... und zwar bei Vollmond. In der gefährlichsten Nacht des Monats, die man sich für einen Spaziergang durch den Verbotenen Wald nur aussuchen konnte.

In dieser Nacht war es sehr still im Wald gewesen... ungewöhnlich still.

Sie hatte sich teilweise beobachtet gefühlt... als würde der ganze Wald und seine Bewohner ihr bei ihrer Suche nach der Vollmondblume zusehen.

Ihre Sinne waren sehr angespannt gewesen, hellwach, denn sie mußte jederzeit damit rechnen, einem Waldbewohner zu begegnen, was sicher nicht in jedem Fall erfreulich gewesen wäre... sie dachte da in erster Linie natürlich an Werwölfe.

Vielleicht war der Wald deshalb so ruhig, weil sich in der Werwolfnacht die anderen Bewohner im Hintergrund hielten. Sie war während ihres ganzen Aufenthaltes hier von keinem Wesen angegriffen worden, und obwohl sie anfangs sehr nervös gewesen war, fühlte sie sich nach einer Weile hier sogar – so verrückt das auch klang- fast sicher, beschützt... so, als könne ihr hier gar nichts passieren.

Sie hätte zumindest damit gerechnet, einem oder mehreren Zentauren zu begegnen, die im Verbotenen Wald lebten und, wie sie gelernt hatte, nachtaktiv waren.

Und die, wie man so hörte, auf Menschen gar nicht mal allzu gut zu sprechen waren...

Vielleicht waren es einige von ihnen, die sie beobachteten, während sie vor der Vollmondblume auf der Lichtung kniete und einige Stunden lang stumm mit ihr kommunizierte – eines der interessantesten und unterhaltsamsten Gespräche, welches sie je geführt hatte.

Falls sie von Zentauren beobachtet worden war, hatten diese anscheinend entschieden, daß Amelin keine Gefahr darstellte... zu ihrem Glück.

Als sie den Wald verlassen hatte, hatte sie plötzlich ein gar nicht allzu entferntes Heulen gehört... und war ruckartig stehen geblieben.

Kein Zweifel – das war definitiv ein Wolf gewesen. Ganz ruhig sah sie sich um, doch sie sah keine Anzeichen für ein Wesen in ihrer Nähe, und das Heulen wiederholte sich nicht.

Zurück in ihrem Bett fragte sie sich, warum ihr nichts passiert war...sie hatte noch nie gehört, daß Werwölfe einen Menschen in so direkter Nähe nicht witterten, und sie hatte auch noch nie gehört, daß ein Werwolf einen Menschen witterte und ihn dann nicht angriff.

Das war merkwürdig.

Professor Snape mußte sich zweifelsohne darüber im Klaren sein, daß die Beschaffung der Pflanze auf keinen Fall auf erlaubtem Wege geschehen sein konnte. Schließlich gab es sie nur hier, und das Pflücken und Verkaufen war strengstens verboten.

Die Lücke in dieser Regelung war, daß nur der Diebstahl und Verkauf illegal waren, nicht aber der Besitz und das Züchten (was für eine schwachsinnige Logik, hatte sie sich gedacht, als sie sich informiert hatte...).

Und Amelin hatte keine Pflanze im Wald verletzt oder gar von dort entfernt, um an den Samen zu kommen; die Vollmondblume, die sie in dieser Nacht gefunden hatte, hatte ihr zwei Wochen später, als sie bei Neumond wiederkam, freiwillig ihren Samen gegeben, sodaß sie daraus eine eigene Blume hatte ziehen können.

Und jetzt war sie endlich soweit... heute nacht würde sie sich zum ersten Mal öffnen, und es durfte absolut nichts schiefgehen.

Gegen diese Blume war der Umgang mit der hochsensiblen Vanilleorchidee, ihrer ebenfalls sehr gelungenen Züchtung, geradezu spielerisch leicht, ebenso das Verarbeiten der Blutnesseln, bei denen man nur darauf achten mußte, daß man beim Aufritzen der feinen Äderchen in den grünen Blättern der blütenlosen Pflanze nur das Blut in einem bestimmten Rot verwenden konnte; der erste Tropfen war zu hell, der letzte zu dunkel, und diese beiden Tropfen durften nicht in den restlichen Teil, den sie für ihren Trank brauchte, gelangen, da das Blut sonst wirkungslos würde.

Bei der Orchidee war es am einfachsten, ihr Öl zu gewinnen – man mußte ja nur ihre Blütenblätter berühren.

Kompliziert war bei ihr nur die Züchtung und die anschließende Pflege, aber da Amelin sie umsorgte wie ein kleines Kind, strahlte die schöne Pflanze vor Freude und Gesundheit.

Amelin betrat den leeren, kühlen Kerker und klopfte an Professor Snapes Bürotür.

Nach seinem „Herein" trat sie ein und schloß die Tür.

„Guten Abend, Sir", sagte sie, wie immer ein bißchen nervös, wenn sie auf ihn traf, und trat näher.

Severus Snape sah ihr entgegen, ruhig, und sagte in dieser dunklen Stimme, die so aufregend war:

„Miss Wrenga... dies ist die Nacht, wie es scheint.

Gehen Sie gleich hinüber, ich nehme an, Sie haben keine Zeit zu verschwenden."

„Danke, Professor... daß Sie mir erlauben, das hier zu tun."

Er nickte knapp und wandte sich wieder seinen zu korrigierenden Schülerarbeiten zu.

Sie ging in einen Nebenraum, in dem es drei Fenster gab, hoch und schmal, durch die bald das Mondlicht fallen würde... und am nächsten Morgen das Sonnenlicht.

Sie stellte den Behälter mit der Vollmondblume vorsichtig auf dem Tischchen ab, das sie in der Raummitte positioniert hatte, befreite sie behutsam und setzte den Topf ab.

Der Kelch war geschlossen, die nachtaktive Zauberblume schlief noch tief und fest und anscheinend sehr friedlich.

Jetzt konnte sie erst einmal nur auf den Mondaufgang warten, und in der Zwischenzeit hob sie die Blutnesseln und die Orchidee aus ihrem Kessel und legte Stück für Stück die weiteren Zutaten sowie Werkzeuge bereit.

Zum Schluß überflog sie prüfend ihr Pergament. Alles war da, sie konnte anfangen... am besten tat sie erst einmal das, was am schnellsten ging – etwas Orchideenöl abfüllen.

Dann das Nesselblut.

Sie warf einen letzten Blick aus dem Fenster, bevor sie begann – in einer halben Stunde, maximal einer dreiviertel Stunde, würde der Mondschein die Blume zum Öffnen bringen.

Sie war bereits leicht aufgeregt, wenn sie daran dachte, denn diesen Moment wollte sie unbedingt genau verfolgen; zwar war dies für ihren Trank noch nicht von Bedeutung, aber es würde das allererste Erwachen dieser Pflanze sein, der Moment, in der sie zum ersten mal den Vollmond erblicken würde und ihre Zauberkraft zum Leben erwecken würde.


	7. Chapter 7

Teil 2 des Rückblicks ... :-D

- VII -

Amelin war davon überzeugt, daß diese Tatsache, dieser erste, „jungfräuliche" Tropfen, ihren Trank besonders wirkungsvoll machen würde... wenn er gelang.

Es hatte etwas Symbolisches, wie eine Art Geburt, ein erweitertes Bewußtsein... etwas in der Art, das sie sich von dem Ritual, das sie durchführen würde, erhoffte.

Auch, wenn sie noch nicht so ganz wußte, wie sie das mit dem Bad bewerkstelligen sollte.

Da sie die Blume großgezogen hatte, fühlte sie eine persönliche Bindung zu ihr, die ihr selbst ein wenig merkwürdig vorkam, obwohl sie zu nichtmenschlichen Lebensformen schon immer ein etwas ungewöhnliches Verhältnis gehabt hatte.

Sie war sich hin und wieder bewußt, daß sie irgendwie... anders war, aber dieses Gefühl war ihr nicht neu.

Allein die Tatsache, daß sie Professor Snape ganz anders gegenübertrat als andere Schüler... irgendwie angstfrei- und daß sie ein geradezu unheimliches Talent im Zaubertrankbrauen war, reichte manchen Schülern aus, um in ihrer Anwesenheit nervös zu werden. Hin und wieder konnte das sogar ganz amüsant sein, aber meist achtete sie gar nicht erst darauf.

Schließlich waren ja auch bei weitem nicht alle ihrer Mitschüler Idioten.

Ein paar von den Gryffindors waren wirklich in Ordnung, wie Bill Weasley , Gabriel Mattis und Oliver Wood, ebenso Charlie Weasley, der Hogwarts allerdings bereits verlassen hatte.

Sie war nervös, angespannt, als sie jetzt nach der Phiole für das Orchideenöl griff... und es vor Aufregung fallen ließ.

Es zerschellte mit einem hellen Klirren auf dem kalten, glatten Steinboden.

„Mist!" murmelte sie ärgerlich, zauberte die Scherben weg und stellte fest, daß sie sich eine neue Phiole im Klassenzimmer würde holen müssen.

Die, die sie noch hier hatte, waren alle anderweitig vorgesehen.

Sie seufzte, strich sich eine wellige, rötliche Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und öffnete die Tür zu Snapes Büro.

Sie öffnete ihre Lippen – und blieb wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen.

Severus Snape saß am Tisch, aber nicht alleine.

Ihm gegenüber saß – er!

Der schon wieder!

Mußte sie ihn denn schon wieder hier treffen?

Die beiden Männer sahen sie an, und sie fing sich, sagte:

„Verzeihung, ich hoffe, ich störe nicht... ich brauche eine neue Phiole."

„Guten Abend, Miss Wrenga", sagte Lucius Malfoy leicht lächelnd, seine stechend-blauen Augen an ihr hinab- und wieder hinaufgleitend.

„Wieder mal überaus fleißig in der Freizeit, wie ich sehe."

Sie erwiderte kühl, mit sehr knappem Lächeln: „Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy.

Sie scheinen Ihrer Verantwortung als neuer Schulrat ja ebenfalls sehr... fleißig nachzukommen."

Seine Augen funkelten.

„Das ist doch ganz... selbstverständlich, Miss Wrenga.

Die Schüler sind mir wichtig."

Er lächelte fast charmant.

Sie ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an den beiden vorbei, zum Schrank, nahm vorsichtshalber zwei Phiolen und kehrte, an den beiden Männern möglichst unbeeindruckt vorbeigehend, in den Nebenraum zurück.

Sie schloß die Tür.

Sie atmete tief durch. Diese Art von Ablenkung war wirklich das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

Sie machte sich erneut daran, das Öl der Orchidee abzufüllen, und diesmal ohne Probleme.

Dann wollte sie damit beginnen, vorsichtig mit einem sehr scharfen Messer das erste zarte Äderchen einer Blutnesseln aufzuschlitzen – als sich hinter ihr die Tür öffnete.

Sie hielt inne, wandte sich um.

Langsam betrat Lucius Malfoy den Raum, sah sich um, sah dann sie an, schweigend.

Sie wollte ihn gerade verärgert fragen, was er hier wolle, da hörte sie Snape:

„Mr. Malfoy würde sich gerne ihre Arbeit ein bißchen... genauer ansehen... während ich weg bin."

Sie blickte verwirrt von Lucius Malfoy zu ihrem Lehrer.

„Weg, Sir?"

„Ja, ich muß kurz fort.

Da Mr. Malfoy sich sehr für Ihr Experiment interessiert, bat er mich, es sich näher ansehen zu dürfen...", sagte Snape.

Lucius Malfoy lächelte und sagte sanft:

„Natürlich nur, wenn Sie kein... Problem damit haben, Miss Wrenga... oder... haben Sie ein Problem damit?"

Er drückte sich ganz bewußt so aus, daß sie gar nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, ihn abzuweisen... sie hätte sonst natürlich den Eindruck erweckt, sie habe etwas zu verbergen... was vor einem Schulrat wohl wenig empfehlenswert gewesen wäre.

Mistkerl.

Gezwungen höflich sagte sie:

„Nein, ich habe kein Problem, Mr. Malfoy.

Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können, und fühlen Sie sich... ganz wie zuhause."

Ihr aufblitzender ironischer Tonfall entlockte Lucius Malfoy ein leicht hingerissenes Lächeln.

Ihre ganze Körpersprache verriet ihm, daß sie ihm zutiefst ablehnend gegenüber stand, und sie bemühte sich gar nicht großartig, das zu verstecken – was ihn beeindruckte.

Gerade, weil sie noch so jung war.

Mit Naivität hatte das nichts zu tun.

Sie war gerade so höflich zu ihm, wie es unbedingt sein mußte, nicht mehr.

Aber mit ihrer kühlen, abweisenden Art erzielte sie genau das Gegenteil von dem, was sie vermutlich wollte: sie reizte ihn, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Er lächelte und sagte, recht zufrieden:

„Wie schön."

Severus Snape verschwand- und schloß die Tür.

Sie war allein mit Lucius Malfoy.

Der sah sie schweigend an, trat langsam näher.

„Ich finde es wirklich überaus... freundlich von Ihnen, mir einen Einblick in Ihre... Arbeit zu erlauben, Miss Wrenga", sagte er in sanftem Tonfall.

Sie erwiderte seinen durchdringenden Blick, ohne zu zucken, und antwortete:

„Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was Sie hier erwarten, aber offenbar irgendetwas Spektakuläres. Sollten Sie sich also bald langweilen – geben Sie nicht mir die Schuld, Mr. Malfoy."

Damit griff sie wieder zum Messer.

„Außerdem ist Ihnen hoffentlich klar, daß ich meine volle Konzentration benötige.

Nur für den Fall, daß Sie mit irgendeiner Form von Erläuterung oder Animation rechnen.

Bleiben Sie meinetwegen hier, aber stehen Sie mir nicht im Weg herum."

Damit wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Nesseln zu, und sie hörte Lucius Malfoys leises, amüsiertes Lachen; er schien ihr ihre ruppigen Worte nicht übel zu nehmen, als er mit warmer Stimme sagte:

„Ich versichere Ihnen...ich werde mich sehr bemühen, Sie nicht... allzu nervös zu machen... Miss Wrenga."

Sie grollte innerlich, und mit unterdrückter Wut, mit frostigster Stimme, sagte sie:

„Sie machen mich nicht nervös!"

Ärgerlich begann sie mit dem Ausbluten der Nesseln.

Entgegen ihrer Erwartung verhielt sich Lucius Malfoy tatsächlich völlig ruhig, sah ihr zu, sah sich um, aber ohne ihr auch nur einmal zu nahe zu kommen.

Sie hatte sich innerlich darauf vorbereitet, ihn jederzeit anzuzicken – aber er bot ihr keine Gelegenheit und keinen Grund.

Schließlich sprach er doch.

„Was genau... brauen Sie denn da eigentlich, Miss Wrenga?"

Sie faßte sich kurz, dann wandte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Hatten Sie nicht vor, sich ruhig zu verhalten?" fragte sie kühl.

Er deutete ein Lächeln an, sagte:

„Bitte verzeihen Sie mir... ich hatte nur den Eindruck, daß Sie seit geraumer Zeit nur noch so tun, als seien Sie beschäftigt... womöglich, damit Sie mich weiter ignorieren können?"

Sie grollte abermals innerlich, und seine Augen blitzten auf, als er es erkannte, denn er hatte recht gehabt.

Er kam näher, sah ihr fest in die Augen und fragte sanft:

„Also... was ist das für ein Trank? Wofür wollen Sie ihn verwenden?"

In dem Moment, als er sprach, spürte Amelin ein kurzes, scharfes und unverkennbares Stechen in ihrem Kopf.

Sie sah ihn aus blitzenden Augen an, und erwiderte dann kalt:

„Ich entwickle einen... Badezusatz.

Ich habe eine Schwäche für... Körperpflegeprodukte."

Er sagte, anscheinend fasziniert, mit leiser und dunkler Stimme:

„Darauf möchte ich wetten."

Und seine Augen wanderten, unverschämt und völlig offen, über ihren Körper.

„Haben Sie keine Frau, die zuhause auf Sie wartet, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte sie unvermittelt und er sah sie, leicht überrascht, an.

Dann lächelte er.

„Ich bin erstaunt, daß Sie sich für mein Privatleben interessieren, Miss Wrenga.

Erstaunt und... erfreut."

Wieder spürte sie Zorn in sich aufsteigen.

„Sie sind geübt darin, Fragen zu beantworten, ohne überhaupt darauf einzugehen, nicht wahr?

Trotzdem werde ich mir die Mühe machen, Ihnen meine Frage zu erläutern: nicht Ihr Privatleben ist für mich von Interesse, sondern mein eigenes.

Und dieses sieht Ihre ständige Anwesenheit nicht vor.

Also haben Sie denn wirklich nichts Besseres zu tun, als Ihre kostbare Zeit mit einer herumexperimentierenden Schülerin zu verbringen?" fragte sie beherrscht.

Er kam näher, mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

Dann sagte er leise, fast verführerisch:

„Ich mag experimentierfreudige Menschen.

Vor allem..", seine Augen glitzerten, „... wenn es sich um... weibliche Menschen handelt."

Sie hielt kurz die Luft an.

Es war kein Zweifel daran, daß er gerade... mit ihr flirtete.

Auf eine sehr dreiste und doch, wie sie zugeben mußte, nicht ganz reizlose Art.

Doch sie erwiderte so kalt wie möglich:

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß es die Schulleitung womöglich sehr interessant finden würde, was Sie unter „persönlichem Kontakt" und „Austausch" zwischen Ihnen und den Schülerinnen... Verzeihung, ich meinte, Schülern... verstehen, Mr. Malfoy."

Er sah sie funkelnd an, lachte dann leise...ein sehr anziehendes Geräusch... und fragte dann ganz direkt:

„Wieso bloß werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, daß Sie mich nicht mögen, Miss Wrenga?"

Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, und für einen Moment nahm ihre feine Nase den Hauch eines –leider- überaus anziehenden, dunklen Duftes wahr, der zweifellos seiner war.

Rätselhaft, aufregend... sexy.

Nein, nein, dachte sie zornig, diesen Mann wollte sie ganz bestimmt nicht sexy finden, nicht mal in diese Richtung denken...was sie ja leider gerade eben getan hatte, automatisch.

Sie riß sich zusammen, antwortete:

„Möglicherweise liegt es daran, daß ich mich nicht gerne verstelle... Mr. Malfoy."

Er zog leicht die Luft ein, sagte dann:

„Sie machen es einem wirklich nicht gerade leicht."

Sie wußte nicht so recht, was sie nun darauf erwidern sollte... und dann wechselte er ganz plötzlich das Thema.

„Severus... Professor Snape... hat offenbar eine höhere Meinung von Ihnen als von anderen Schülern, Miss Wrenga.

Wie ich höre, unterrichtet er Sie sogar in Okklumentik... ein absolutes Privileg, wissen Sie das?"

Sie war kurz verwirrt, antwortete dann:

„Ja, dessen bin ich mir bewußt."

Lucius Malfoy nickte, sagte dann leise:

„Und wie ich... erfahren habe... sind Sie auch darin äußerst talentiert."

Sie sah ihn schweigend an, sagte dann, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken:

„Wenn das so ist, müßten Sie es ja seit kurzem aus erster Hand wissen... nicht wahr, Mr. Malfoy?"

Er sah sie mit stählernem Blick an, seine blauen Eisaugen glitzerten.

Sie fuhr fort, sachlich:

„Oder kam es mir etwa nur so vor, als wollten Sie vorhin, als Sie mich nach dem Verwendungszweck des Trankes fragten, einen kleinen Blick in meine Gedanken werfen?"

Lucius Malfoy sah sie, fast offen bewundernd, an, und langsam begann er wieder, zu lächeln.

Fasziniert, fast leuchtend.

Dann sagte er, flüsternd:

„Severus hatte recht... Sie sind ein außergewöhnliches Talent... Amelin."

Hitze fuhr durch ihren Körper, als sie ihren Vornamen aus seinem Mund hörte, unerlaubt und unverschämt... aber es jagte ihr einen Schauer über ihre Haut.

Sie wollte ihn entrüstet auffordern, sich auf der Stelle zu entschuldigen... als ein sanftes, weiß-bläuliches Licht begann, den Raum zu erfüllen.

Der Mond... er war endlich da

.

Beide, sie und Lucius Malfoy, sahen automatisch zur Mitte des Raumes, wo die Vollmondblume stand... und gingen wie gebannt darauf zu, wie hypnotisiert, gefangen... und als das erste volle Licht das erste Blütenblatt berührte, erklang ein leises, doch an den Wänden zart widerhallendes Seufzen, ein Flüstern, ein Hauchen... und in diesem plötzlichen Zauber, der sie hatte verstummen lassen, standen sie still und sahen, hörten und fühlten das langsame, sanfte Erwachen der Blume.

Amelin konnte später nicht einmal ansatzweise sagen, wie lange sie dort, ihre Augen auf das faszinierende Ereignis gerichtet, gestanden hatten, ohne, daß einer der beiden sprach.

Der Anblick, wie sich ein Blütenblatt nach dem anderen langsam öffnete, und der zarte Duft, anders als jeder andere Duft, der immer stärker wurde, das sanfte Rascheln – es zog sie völlig in seinen Bann, und es war irgendwie vollkommen absurd, daß sie diesen einzigartigen Moment ausgerechnet mit Lucius Malfoy teilte.

Als sie nach einer Weile schließlich ihre Augen von der Pflanze, deren Kelch jetzt ganz geöffnet war, löste und aufsah... machte ihr Herz einen erschrockenen Hüpfer, als sie merkte, daß Lucius Malfoy ihr genau gegenüber stand... und sie stumm ansah.

Ihr wurde bewußt, daß er sie vermutlich bereits seit längerem unverwandt ansah.

Direkt in ihre Augen.

Und etwas an ihm war plötzlich anders.

Sie konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben, aber in seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck, der ihn fast wie einen anderen Menschen wirken ließ.

Vielleicht lag es am Schein des Mondes, vielleicht am sanft glimmenden Licht, das von der Vollmondblume ausging und das auf seinem Gesicht lag... in seinem schimmernden Haar... aber sein Blick war fast... sanft.

Warm.

Ernst und beinahe ergriffen, als hätte er tatsächlich etwas erblickt, das ihn innerlich berührte und das Eis in seinen Augen hatte schmelzen lassen.

Er sah sie weiter an, und sie war unfähig, sich abzuwenden oder auch zu sprechen... und plötzlich war es, als vernähme sie, wie aus weiter Ferne, sehr leise, zarte Klänge, wie eine Mischung aus sanftem Blätterrauschen, feinen, hellen Glöckchen und dem Seufzen einer leichten Brise in einer Frühlings- oder Sommernacht.

Amelin konnte nicht verstehen, was hier gerade passierte... aber etwas geschah.

Und, scheinbar wie in Trance, begann Lucius Malfoy, sich auf sie zuzubewegen, und ohne es zu wollen, tat sie dasselbe, bis beide direkt voreinander stehenblieben, wie zwei Magneten, die sich anzogen.

Ihr war leicht schwindelig, auf eine süße Art, heiß, ihr Puls raste, die Luft zwischen ihr und diesem Mann schien zu glühen.

Wie benebelt hob sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm, und er beugte seines langsam zu ihr herab, näher und näher, und jetzt konnte sie seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren.

Ihre Augen begannen, sich zu schließen, ihre Lippen, sich zu öffnen, ihr ganzer Körper prickelte... er duftete so gut...

In ihrem Kopf war nur noch ein Gedanke: Küß mich, Lucius, bitte, küß mich...

Nur noch ein paar Millimeter...

Dann, wie das kreischende Schrillen eines Weckers inmitten eines angenehmen Traumes, erklang das Knallen einer schweren Eisentür, rasche Schritte, die sich näherten... und Amelin riß die Augen auf, fuhr zurück, wieder bei Verstand, Lucius Malfoy vor ihr, in seinen Augen höchste Verwirrung, beinahe Entsetzen... und Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür, und Severus Snape trat ein.

„Bitte verzeih mir, Lucius, daß es so lange gedauert hat", sagte die dunkle Samtstimme ihres Professors, und beide sahen zu ihm, noch nicht zu hundert Prozent wieder in der Realität angelangt.

„Wie ich sehe, ist es Ihnen tatsächlich gelungen, ein ansehnliches Exemplar heranzuziehen", sagte Snape, blieb, ihnen gegenüber, am Tisch stehen und beäugte die Pflanze mit fast zufriedenem Blick.

„Äh, ja...", stotterte Amelin mit rasendem Herzen... ihr Professor sah sie an, und er schien nicht den geringsten Verdacht zu hegen, daß zwischen seiner Schülerin und seinem alten Vertrauten, der beinahe hätte ihr Vater sein können, um ein Haar etwas Verbotenes passiert wäre.

Daß sie sich fast... Amelin mochte das Wort nicht einmal in Gedanken aussprechen, so entsetzt war sie von sich selbst.

Sie sah Lucius Malfoy an; seine Augen waren fast wieder die alten, eisig und arrogant, aber als sie genauer hinsah, nahm sie ein kurzes Aufflackern darin wahr, das ihr zeigte, daß auch er sich nicht erklären konnte, was eben geschehen war... was er beinahe getan hatte.

„...etwas anderes hätte ich, ehrlich gesagt, aber auch nicht von Ihnen erwartet, Miss Wrenga", hörte sie Severus Snapes Stimme, und sie fuhr wieder zu ihm, flüsterte mit großen Augen:

„Wie bitte?"

Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an: „Etwas anderes als ein überzeugendes Ergebnis..", er wies auf die Blume, „...hätte ich nicht von Ihnen erwartet."

Er sah sie durchdringend an, und sie lächelte eilig, erleichtert, sagte hastig: „ Äh, danke, Professor."

Er wandte sich an Lucius Malfoy.

„Nun, Lucius... wie ist dein Eindruck?

Bist du nun ein wenig in deiner... Neugier befriedigt worden?"

Wenn Lucius Malfoy innerlich angespannt war, so ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken; er hatte sich sehr schnell wieder gefaßt.

„Ja, es war wirklich sehr... aufschlußreich, Severus.

Auch, wenn Miss Wrenga mir nicht verraten wollte, was genau sie hier eigentlich tut", sagte er und sah sie an.

„Nun...solange Miss Wrenga damit keinen Schaden anrichtet – und davon bin ich überzeugt- sei es ihr überlassen, nicht wahr, Lucius?" sagte Snape sachlich, nickte ihr knapp zu und verschwand in sein Büro.

Lucius Malfoy betrachtete sie, sagte dann leise:

„ Schade eigentlich. Ich würde zu gerne den Grund dafür wissen, daß Sie ein solches Geheimnis daraus machen.

Darum frage ich Sie gar nicht erst, wo Sie die hier..", er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Vollmondblume, „.. überhaupt herhaben.

Soweit ich weiß, wachsen diese Pflanzen nur an einem Ort – einem Ort, den aufzusuchen jedem Schüler verboten ist.

Von dem.. Entwenden dieses Gewächses ganz zu schweigen."

Sie sah ihn offen an.

„ Oh, ich habe sie nicht... entwendet.

Und was diesen Trank betrifft... ich sagte Ihnen bereits, wofür ich ihn benutzen werde.

Als Badezusatz.

Erinnern Sie sich?"

Seine Aquamarinaugen blitzen auf, er flüsterte:

„Ah... ja.

Richtig.

Badezusatz.

Das Bad möchte ich sehen, das einen solchen Aufwand rechtfertigt."

Er lächelte leicht schief.

Natürlich glaubte er es nicht... und sie mußte innerlich grinsen, denn sie hatte ja wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt...

Dann sah sie ihn, mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln, an und sagte charmant:

„Ich verstehe... aber ich befürchte, daß sich das kaum einrichten läßt."

Seine Augen funkelten auf, und sie sah einen Anflug von Ärger darin, aber auch etwas anderes... etwas, daß er anscheinend bisher versucht hatte, zu unterdrücken: Verlangen.

Begierde... nach ihr.

Sie war wie gefangen in seinen Augen.

Sie sprachen Bände, und Amelin war sich sicher, er dachte gerade daran, daß er sie fast... geküßt hätte.

Aber was immer in seinem Kopf vorging – er hielt sich bedeckt.

Mit knappem Lächeln, kühl, sagte er :

„Wie bedauerlich.

Nun... ich werde jetzt gehen.

Nochmals vielen Dank, daß ich Ihnen... Gesellschaft leisten durfte."

Er nickte höflich, ging zur Tür.

Dort sah er sie noch einmal an, intensiv, und sie sah, wie in seinen Augen ein kurzes Feuer aufflackerte, als er leise, rauh, sagte: "Gute Nacht... Amelin."

***


	8. Chapter 8

Halli Hallo :-)

Morrigan334: LOL.... ich verstehe deine Verwirrung... zur Erklärung: diese Story habe ich vor meiner anderen geschrieben, und da hieß der Chara noch Meliane Lilly... die andere hab ich zwar danach geschrieben, aber da ich den Namen mocjte, ihn auch da benutzt - aber: die beiden haben NICHTS miteinander zu tun (auch wenns Gemeinsamkeiten gibt, die Vorliebe für Lucius zB*gg*... aber das liegt eher an der schreiberin*pfeif*.... also nochmal: zwei verschiedene Storys, zwei verschiedene Charas!!

Ich mußte halt danach den Namen aus genau diesen Verwirrungsgründen in dieser FF ändern... aber anscheinend hab ich doch manchmal übersehen, den Namen zu ändern...*rotwerd*... wie beim letzten Chap offensichtlich ;-) (habs geändert....).

Auf jeden Fall VIELEN LIEBEN DANK :-D

Du kannst mcih jederezit auf sowas aufmerksam machen, ich will ja nicht für mehr Verwirrung soregn als unbedingt nötig *g* ^^...

GLG & bis zum nächsten Kapitel, Maia!Und nun, nach diesem Rückblick, geht es weiter, in der Gegenwart...

- VIII -

Die darauffolgenden Tage waren eine Qual.

Täglich saß sie bei Seidenschnabel, der nach wie vor nicht sprach, doch ihre Anwesenheit schien ihn zumindest ein kleines bißchen zu trösten... aber eben nur ein bißchen.

Es war ein Freitagnachmittag, 4 Tage nach ihrem Besuch bei Lucius.

Die letzten Schüler für diese Woche, denen sie Zaubertrankunterricht erteilte, gaben gerade ihre heutigen Arbeiten ab; als sie mit einem kurzen Blick die Fläschchen überflog, sah sie, daß keiner ihrer Schüler sich allzu große Schnitzer geleistet zu haben schien.

Ihre Gedanken glitten wieder einmal zu Lucius.

Es war wohl ein Fehler gewesen, ihn aufzusuchen... das Einzige, was es ihr offenbar gebracht hatte, war, daß sie sich lächerlich gemacht hatte.

Aber dieser letzte Satz von ihm, als sie ging... sie schüttelte die Erinnerung daran ab, drängte sie, wie seit jenem Abend, weit zurück.

Sie hatte es sich nur eingebildet, genau wie die Geschehnisse zuvor.

In Zukunft würde sie ganz sicher die Finger von diesem teuflischen Absinth lassen, ganz besonders in Anwesenheit von Lucius Malfoy... und von diesem Mann mußte sie sich sowieso fernhalten, soweit es nur ging.

Sie sah auf die Uhr.

„Also dann... ein schönes Wochenende euch allen!" sagte Amelin mit einem knappen Lächeln, und die Schüler machten sich bereit zu Gehen, als die Kerkertür aufflog und Hermine Granger hereinstürzte.

Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, sie war völlig außer Atem.

„Professor... Wrenga...", keuchte sie, „... es ist... wegen... Seidenschnabel... kommen Sie schnell!....ich meine...", sie begann zu stottern, „..ich meine...Entschuldigung, daß ich hier so reinplatze..."

Sie blieb stehen, mit zerzausten Haaren, und hechelte leicht.

Amelin war für einen Moment erstarrt.

Ihr Herz hüpfte angstvoll.

Hatte Lucius etwa den Verhandlungstermin vorverlegen lassen?

Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm... vielleicht, um sie für ihre Dreistigkeit von neulich zu bestrafen.

„Professor Wrenga, bitte, Sie sollen schnell zu Professor Dumbledore kommen!" sagte Hermine flehend.

Amelin riß sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und eilte los, während sie ihren Schülern, die verwundert und interessiert auf sie und Hermine sahen, über die Schulter eine Verabschiedung zurief.

Hermine folgte ihr, und vor dem Ausgang in Richtung der Ländereien von Hogwarts und Hagrids Hütte sagte Amelin:

„Hermine, vielleicht kannst du schon mal zu Hagrid gehen, ich komme so schnell wie möglich nach, ja?"

Hermine nickte und rannte los, während Amelin zu Dumbledores Büro hastete.

Dort saß der Schulleiter an seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihr lächelnd entgegen.

Ihre Augen waren immer noch angstvoll geweitet- wieso lächelte er?

Professor Dumbledores Lächeln wurde noch breiter, und in warmem, gütigem Ton sagte er :

„Amelin, wie schön, daß Sie es so schnell geschafft haben.

Ich möchte es kurz machen: die Verhandlung findet nicht statt.

Seidenschnabel wird definitiv nicht hingerichtet werden."

Sie starrte ihn an.

Seine Worte hatte sie gehört, aber die Bedeutung erschloß sich ihr noch nicht so recht.

„Wieso... ich meine – was ist passiert?" flüsterte sie.

Sie meinte, in Dumbledores klaren Augen ein kleines Funkeln zu sehen, als er sprach:

„ Lucius Malfoy hat seinen Antrag zurückgezogen.

Stattdessen hat er gefordert, daß sich Seidenschnabel seinem Sohn nicht mehr als 200 Meter nähern darf.

Dem ist stattgegeben worden.

Für die bei dem Vorfall anwesenden Lehrer – also Sie und Hagrid - hat Mr. Malfoy keine Bestrafung verlangt."

Ihre Augen waren noch größer geworden.

„Ist das wirklich wahr?" hauchte sie, vor lauter Angst, sie könne sich zu früh freuen.

„Oh ja!" antwortete Dumbledore lächelnd.

Da begriff sie es endlich, jauchzte laut auf, stürmte auf den Schulleiter zu und flog ihm um den Hals.

Dumbledore war milde überrascht, doch auch amüsiert aufgrund ihres impulsiven Verhaltens.

Schnell und verlegen ließ sie ihn los.

„Verzeihung, Professor", murmelte sie, leicht errötend.

Er lächelte breit und verschmitzt.

„Aber ich bitte Sie, das macht doch nichts, Amelin!"

Sie zögerte leicht, dann fragte sie:

„Professor Dumbledore... was glauben Sie... wieso hat er das getan? ... Mr. Malfoy, meine ich."

Dumbledores Blick war unergründlich.

„Nun, ich schlage vor, Sie fragen ihn selbst, Amelin.

Sie haben ihn gerade verpaßt, aber wenn Sie sich beeilen, erwischen Sie ihn noch", sagte er.

Wieder dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen, und wieder schien es, als wüßte er mehr, als er verriet. Doch Amelin hatte jetzt keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken – sie mußte Lucius noch einholen.

Sie bedankte sich eilig und lief los.

In einem leeren Korridor sah sie ihn schließlich von weitem.

Der Gang und sein Haar waren unverkennbar.

„Mr. Malfoy... Mr. Malfoy...", rief sie und eilte zu ihm.

Er drehte sich um und blieb stehen, sah ihr entgegen, bis sie, leicht außer Atem, vor ihm stehenblieb, ihn mit großen Augen anblickend.

„Mr. Malfoy... warum haben Sie das getan?" fragte sie leise und vorsichtig.

Er betrachtete sie kurz, dann sagte er:

„Ich weiß leider nicht, wovon Sie sprechen... Professor Wrenga."

Sie zögerte und erwiderte dann:

„Ihr Antrag.

Sie haben ihn zurückgezogen.

Wieso?"

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie eigentlich von ihm hören wollte.

Er antwortete kühl:

„Ich habe zur Zeit viel zu tun.

Man muß lernen, Wichtiges von... Belanglosem zu unterscheiden, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, betrachte ich es im Moment als Zeitverschwendung, mich länger mit Angelegenheiten wie diesem Hippogreif zu beschäftigen.

Also habe ich es mir anders überlegt."

Seine Stimme war distanziert und fast abweisend.

Sie atmete tief durch.

„Dann... hat es nichts damit zu tun, daß ich neulich... bei Ihnen war... und Sie gebeten habe...", sie verstummte, als er leise und mit mildem Spott auflachte.

„Meine liebe Professor Wrenga... Ihr offensichtliches Vertrauen in die Menschheit rührt mich irgendwie, aber wie Sie es so treffend bemerkt haben, als Sie bei mir waren – ich bin ein Geschäftsmann.

Kein Wohltäter.

Diese Naivität könnte Ihnen eines Tages noch zum Verhängnis werden... die falschen Leute könnten das vielleicht irgendwann ausnutzen.

Obwohl ich zugeben muß, daß diese Art durchaus ihren... Reiz hat", sagte er mit sanftem, spöttischem Lächeln, und wieder einmal fühlte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart wie das kleine, dumme Schulmädchen, als das er sie so gerne behandelte.

Vielleicht aus Rache dafür, daß sie, als sie nichts weiter als eine Schülerin gewesen war und er bereits Schulrat, ein aufstrebender Mann mit einem Namen, der ihm schon sehr früh Türen geöffnet hatte, die anderen ewig verschlossen blieben, es geschafft hatte, etwas in diesem Mann zu erwecken, Gefühle, die er nicht gebrauchen konnte, die er als störend empfand, da sie ihn von seinen beruflichen Ambitionen ablenkten?

Aber nein... das war unmöglich... ein absurder Gedanke.

Es machte ihm einfach nur Spaß, sie so zu behandeln.

„Wenn das dann alles war, Professor... ich habe, wie gesagt, viel zu tun."

Sie schluckte und nickte.

Er wandte sich ab und wollte gehen, als sie ihn aus einem Reflex heraus festhielt.

Er sah sie fragend an, und sie trat näher an ihn heran.

Sie sah in seine eisigen Augen und sprach leise:

„Um ehrlich zu sein, es ist mir egal, warum Sie das getan haben.

Es ist nicht wichtig für mich, nur, daß Sie es getan haben.

Auch, wenn es Ihnen nichts bedeutet... mir bedeutet es sehr viel.

Deshalb... danke... Lucius."

Er blinzelte leicht, als sie seinen Namen aussprach, ihn flüsterte.

„Ich danke Ihnen."

„Nichts zu danken", sagte er steif.

Sie ließ ihn los und ging an ihm vorbei, da hörte sie seine Stimme hinter sich:

„Oh, eins noch..."

Sie drehte sich um.

Er sah sie durchdringend an, kam dann näher und sagte leise, mit einer Stimme, so sanft und anziehend, daß sie leicht erbebte:

„Wenn Sie sich das nächste Mal dazu entschließen, mich um einen... Gefallen zu bitten...", er legte eine Hand an ihr Kinn und hob es etwas an, während er sich vorbeugte, „... dann tu doch bitte nicht wieder so, als hättest du nichts, das du mir... anbieten könntest... Amelin."

Ihr stockte der Atem... er war so nah, sein Atem kitzelte ihre Haut, ihr Kinn brannte, und sein Duft... dieser verführerische, dunkle Duft, der von ihm ausging, ihn umgab, verschaffte ihr zittrige Knie.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen...", ihre Stimme versagte, sie war ohnehin nicht zu mehr als einem Flüstern fähig.

Er schüttelte leicht tadelnd den Kopf... und dann erklang seine Stimme in ihrem Gehirn, während er mit seinen Augen tief in sie eindrang, ohne, daß sich seine Lippen bewegten.

„Ist schon merkwürdig... daß Menschen so oft das Gegenteil von dem sagen, was sie meinen... nicht wahr, Amelin?"

Er ließ ihr Kinn los, seine stechend hellblauen Augen funkelten auf, ein kurzes Lächeln darin... dann richtete er sich auf und ließ sie in völliger Erstarrung dort stehen.

Sie hörte seine Schritte hinter sich verklingen, während sich in ihr langsam die erschreckende Erkenntnis dessen ausbreitete, was er ihr soeben zu verstehen gegeben hatte... daß das, was sie an jenem Abend vor 4 Tagen gemeint hatte, sich eingebildet zu haben, real gewesen war...

Es erfaßte sie wie ein brennendes Gift, lähmend, als ihr auf grausame Weise klar wurde, daß Lucius seinen Antrag keineswegs zurückgezogen hatte, weil ihn ihr Flehen in irgendeiner Weise berührt hatte... sondern weil er sich zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie ihn an dem Abend verlassen hatte, längst das genommen hatte, was er von ihr gewollt hatte.... ihre Gegenleistung.

***


	9. Chapter 9

Hallöle :-D

Mo: oh, wenn duuu wüßtest.... von wegen Katz-und-Maus-Spiel*g*... aber Spoiler darf man von mir nicht erwarten ;-D... wär ja auch doof....

Vielen Dank *freu*... auch bei dieser FF steht schon ein Großteil...ich könnte im Prinzip gleich 5 Kapitel auf einmal posten, da ich die auch schon woanders veröffentlicht habe, wo ich schon weiter bin, aber ich will´s ja nicht zu schnell machen, sonst kann ich ja nie auf ein Review reagieren (auch wenn Review-Schreiben an sich offenbar den wenigsten liegt*breitgrins*... aber da muß ich durch ;-D)....

Lilly: jaaa, du hast mich gefunden*freu*!!! Find ich echt supi, daß du sogar ein Review schreibst, obwohl du bis hierher und ein Stückchen weiter bereits im Bilde bist.... einfach toll!!! Ich hab übrigens nichts geändert (naja, wozu auch*g*)...

Alsooo, bis zum nächsten oder übernächsten Kapi (ich denke, ich stelle gleich mal 2 rein :-)))

GLG, Maia ;-D

- IX -

Die darauffolgenden Wochen zogen ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse vorüber.

Von Lucius bekam Amelin wenig zu hören und noch weniger zu sehen; er schien in der Tat sehr beschäftigt zu sein.

Und wenn sie in Hogwarts auf ihn traf, war er höflich distanziert und kurz angebunden.

Vielleicht war es ganz gut so.

Bestimmt sogar.

Es half, sich voll und ganz aufs Unterrichten zu konzentrieren, und es machte ihr viel Spaß.

Nach dem Vorfall mit Seidenschnabel und Draco Malfoy hatte Hagrid beschlossen, in seinem Unterricht weniger spektakuläre und potentiell weniger gefährliche magische Kreaturen zu behandeln und seine Schüler eine ganze Weile mit der Aufzucht Knallrümpfiger Kröter, deren Existenzgrund Amelin nie wirklich begriffen hatte, gequält.

Bis sie ihm irgendwann vorsichtig vorgeschlagen hatte, es eventuell allmählich wieder mit für die Schüler etwas reizvolleren Wesen zu versuchen.

Die Stunde, in der sie ihren Schülern die nicht weltbewegenden, aber unglaublich niedlichen Regenbogenschneckchen vorgestellt hatte, sorgte so bei allen (außer Hagrid vielleicht, der seine Kröter betrübt betrachtete, da er sie für vernachlässigt hielt) für erleichtertes Aufatmen.

Auch ansonsten lief alles reibungslos, ebenso in ihrem Zaubertränkeunterricht; sie und Snape hatten sich erstaunlich gut funktionierend miteinander arrangiert.

Bald schon kamen die Weihnachtsferien, die Amelin bis auf ein paar Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade und einem Nachmittag in London in Hogwarts verbrachte.

Es war, seit sie zurückgekehrt war, die erste wirkliche Gelegenheit, sich ohne zeitliche Verpflichtungen und den Fokus auf ihre neue Aufgabe als Professorin unbegrenzt auf dem großen Gelände, ihrer einstigen zweiten Heimat, zu bewegen.

Als wenige Jahre nach Gildas Tod auch Iris gestorben war, war es ihre erste Heimat geworden.

Den Sylvesterabend verbrachte sie mit den meisten ihrer Kollegen (Professor Snape entzog sich selbstredend solchen Abenden in Gesellschaft, und für Sybill Trelawney, die ohnehin an jedem Erker ein neues, großes und bedeutendes Unglück wähnte, war gerade der Sylvesterabend gar zu schicksalsschwanger, um sich an so einem Abend überhaupt der trivialen Konversation hingeben zu können; es wäre schlichtweg eine Zumutung für ihre hochsensiblen Antennen gewesen).

Später, als die anderen in ihre Schlafgemächer aufbrachen, begab sie sich mit Remus nach draußen.

Im Schein des noch fast vollen, aber bereits abnehmenden Mondes saßen sie am Schwarzen See, tranken Wein und redeten.

Sie war überaus gerne mit Remus zusammen, er war ein so unglaublich sanfter, höflicher und warmherziger Mensch, und wenn man sich bei jemandem eine dunkle Seite nicht vorstellen konnte, dann wohl bei ihm.

Trotzdem oder gerade deshalb, weil er es war, der es gesagt hatte, hatten sich seine Worte von vor einigen Jahren, als er sie ermahnt hatte, sich nicht von der Fassade eines Menschen täuschen zu lassen, ihren Instinkt nie zu übergehen, wenn er zu ihr sprach, fest in ihrem Denken verankert.

Er wußte schließlich, wovon er sprach.

Die letzten Ferientage vergingen wie im Flug, und schon war der Morgen des letzten Ferientages angebrochen.

Sie schlief lange, bis sie schließlich von dem leisen, aber unnachgiebigen Klopfen einer Eule an ihrem Fenster wach wurde.

Sie saß auf dem Fensterbrett, und während Amelin ihr gähnend einen Eulenkeks reichte, überflog sie, noch recht verschlafen, die Nachricht, in der sie gebeten wurde, schnellstmöglich in das Büro des Schulleiters zu kommen.

Seufzend machte sie sich fertig und eilte dann los.

Als sie die Tür zu Albus Dumbledores Büro öffnete, waren bereits alle Lehrer anwesend, sowie Argus Filch, der Hausmeister, Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin, Madam Pomfrey, die Medihexe und Leiterin der Krankenstation und – Lucius Malfoy.

In seiner Eigenschaft als Oberster Schulrat, nahm sie an.

Er nickte ihr knapp zu, als sie auf dem letzten freien Stuhl – neben ihm – Platz nahm.

„Gut, wir sind vollständig", begann Professor Dumbledore mit einem aufmunternden Blick in Amelins Richtung.

„Ich denke nicht, daß es bereits durchgesickert ist, aber das wird allerspätestens morgen der Fall sein.

Lucius...", er sah Lucius Malfoy an, „... dürfte als Einziger schon bescheid wissen."

Sie sah kurz zu Lucius, dessen Gesicht vollkommen neutral blickte.

Professor Dumbledore atmete tief durch, sagte dann:

„Wir werden auf unserem Schulgelände – ab morgen und bis auf weiteres... die Dementoren von Askaban beherbergen.

Sie werden an allen möglichen Ein- und Ausgängen des Geländes postiert sein."

Alle Augen, fassungslos und schockiert, starrten den Schulleiter an.

Alle – außer Lucius.

Wer im Zaubereiministerium ein – und ausging, befand sich an der Quelle.

„Albus, was...", begann Minerva McGonagall, denn es schien Dumbledore sichtlich schwer, weiterzusprechen.

Dann sagte er ruhig:

„Letzte Nacht... ist Sirius Black aus Askaban entflohen."

Es war wie eine Bombe, die explodierte.

Amelins Kopf fuhr erschrocken zu Remus, der offenbar versuchte, die Fassung zu bewahren.

Es schien ihn allerdings große Mühe zu kosten.

Auch, wenn alle hier so schockiert schienen wie sie, hatte sie doch das Gefühl, etwas verpaßt zu haben...

Deshalb brach sie das Schweigen und fragte vorsichtig:

„Aber... Professor Dumbledore... heißt das, Sie vermuten, er könnte... hier auftauchen?"

Sie verstand es nicht.

Albus Dumbledore nickte ernst.

„Ich glaube... wir können davon ausgehen."

Amelin runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber... er wird von Dementoren gesucht... müßte er sich da nicht eher... ein Versteck suchen?

Und was sollte er überhaupt... hier wollen?"

Sie spürte mehr als sie es sah, daß Lucius ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwarf.

„Ach... meine liebe Amelin...", seufzte Dumbledore betrübt,

„...Sie können es nicht wissen, da dies alles... vor Ihrer Zeit geschah...aber wir müssen davon ausgehen, daß Sirius Black versuchen wird, hier einzudringen, denn er ist... der Pate von Harry Potter."

Amelin konnte ihn nur atemlos ansehen, als er leise fortfuhr: „.. und ich nehme an... Sie wissen, wegen welcher Taten Sirius Black... für schuldig befunden wurde... und wegen denen er die letzten Jahre in Askaban verbracht hat, Amelin?"

Sie schluckte und nickte, dann flüsterte sie:

"Und Sie denken, er will herkommen... um Harry etwas... anzutun?"

Sie spürte die Blicke von Remus und Lucius auf sich.

Severus Snape, von dem sie wußte, daß er Sirius Black von früher kannte, verzog – wie üblich – keinerlei Miene, während die meisten anderen mehr als besorgt schauten.

„Es wäre... möglich, Amelin, leider", erwiderte Dumbledore, „... wir können kein Risiko eingehen."

„Dementoren... in Hogwarts...", murmelte Professor McGonagall besorgt und unglücklich.

Wahrhaftig, eine schreckliche Vorstellung...

„Morgen beim Eröffnungsessen werde ich die Schüler genau darüber informieren, wie sie sich zu verhalten haben und was sie beachten müssen.

Ich hoffe, dieser... Ausnahmezustand ist bald wieder vorbei", sagte Dumbledore sanft.

„Sie meinen... wenn die Dementoren ihn... gefunden haben...", sagte Amelin leise und tonlos.

„Das meine ich damit, ja", sagte der Direktor.

„Und das wäre dann auch schon alles.

Ich danke euch, daß ihr alle so schnell gekommen seid."

Amelins Herz war schwer, als sie sich, wie die anderen, erhob und wie in Trance in Richtung Tür ging.

Sie hörte, wie Dumbledore sagte:

„Oh, Lucius... könnten Sie noch einen Moment hierbleiben, bitte... es dauert nicht lange."

Ihre Blicke, die von Lucius und ihr, trafen sich für einen kurzen Augenblick, seine Augen eisig und unergründlich, dann wandte er sich zum Direktor.

Draußen folgte sie der Gestalt, die sie als Remus erkannte, der auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro war.

„Remus...", rief sie; er blieb stehen, schien durchzuatmen.

Ihm war klar gewesen, daß sie ihn ansprechen würde.

„Komm mit in mein Büro", sagte er, und oben angekommen wanderte sie gedankenverloren an den Regalen entlang, in denen sich alle möglichen seltsamen Gegenstände befanden, die Remus während seiner Reisen in alle möglichen Länder mitgebracht hatte.

Er lehnte, mit vor der Brust verkreuzten Armen am Schreibtisch.

„Du willst vermutlich wissen, seit wann ich das weiß... daß Sirius Harrys Pate ist."

Sie sah zu ihm, näherte sich ihm und sagte:

„Ja, allerdings."

Er seufzte.

„Ich weiß es, seit Harry geboren wurde.

Genaugenommen schon vorher.

Es war der Wunsch von Lily und James..."

Remus verstummte.

Über dieses Thema wußte Amelin sehr viel weniger als sie gerne würde.

Sie wußte im Grunde nicht viel mehr als die meisten anderen auch.

Sie wußte, daß Remus und Sirius Black die engsten Freunde von James Potter, Harrys Vater, gewesen waren, mit ihm und einigen anderen Widerstand in den dunklen Zeiten Lord Voldemorts und seiner gefürchteten Todesser geleistet hatten, und das Lily und James Potter von Voldemort getötet worden waren.

Und Harry war der „Junge, der lebt", der von Voldemorts Todesfluch nur eine Narbe auf der Stirn davongetragen hatte – der einzige Mensch, der diesen Fluch je überlebt hatte.

Sie wußte auch noch, daß ein weiterer Freund von James, Remus und Sirius ebenfalls in jener Nacht getötet worden war, und daß Voldemorts Macht zerstört worden war, bis er vor zwei Jahren, als Harry nach Hogwarts kam, zum ersten Mal wieder begonnen hatte, sich zu regen.

Dies wurde nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand geflüstert – aber Amelin glaubte daran.

Denn es schien, als läge seither etwas in der Luft... sie hatte es spüren können, obwohl sie, als Harry hierher gekommen war, sich weit weg von England befunden hatte.

Möglicherweise war es ja kein Zufall, daß Sirius Black gerade jetzt aus Askaban entflohen war... und vielleicht war es ebenfalls kein Zufall, daß Remus gerade jetzt beschlossen hatte, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren... genau wie sie.

Nur, daß sie im Gegensatz zu ihnen mit alledem nichts zu tun hatte.

Sie hatten beide bereits damals gegen Voldemort gekämpft... bei Sirius hatte man es zumindest gedacht.

Als er vor einigen Jahren plötzlich nach Askaban gebracht wurde, hatte sie versucht, mit Remus darüber zu sprechen – sie wußte, es mußte ihn schwer belasten.

Doch sie hatte nichts von ihm erfahren können.

Immerhin waren sowohl James und Lily als auch Sirius seine besten Freunde gewesen, und die Vorstellung, daß es der beste Freund war, der James und Lily an Voldemort verraten hatte... daß es sein Freund Sirius war, der der dunklen Seite verfallen war... von dem es plötzlich hieß, er sei für den Tod seiner Freunde verantwortlich gewesen, hätte Peter Pettigrew gar eigenhändig getötet, von dem nur ein einziger Finger gefunden werden konnte... und im Nachhinein sei festgestellt worden, daß Sirius noch mindestens neun weitere Menschen getötet hatte...

Amelin konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlen mußte, wenn man nicht mehr wußte, was man noch denken sollte, wenn man plötzlich damit konfrontiert wurde, daß der vermeintlich engste Freund, dem man fast sein ganzes Leben lang vertraut hatte, ein ganz anderer war als er vorgegeben hatte.

Sie ging zu ihm; er stand jetzt mit dem Rücken zu ihr, und sie legte eine Hand an seine Schultern.

Er drehte sich langsam zu ihr, sein Gesicht besorgt und traurig.

„Remus...", sagte sie leise, „... glaubst du... glaubst du denn auch... daß es... Sirius war, der das alles getan hat?"

Seine graublauen Augen wirkten trüb.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht... alles in mir sträubt sich dagegen, obwohl alles gegen Sirius spricht.

Aber mein Herz... sagt was anderes.

Nein... ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, ich will es nicht... so oft in den letzten Jahren habe ich mir diese Frage schon gestellt...", sagt er leise.

„Wie... wie ist das überhaupt möglich... ich meine... es ist noch nie jemandem gelungen, aus Askaban auszubrechen... wie kann das sein?" fragte sie besorgt.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja... das ist ebenfalls beunruhigend.

Ich kann es mir nur so erklären... daß es nur dann möglich ist, wenn jemand extremen Willen und innere Stärke besitzt.

Wenn er... ein Ziel hat."

Sie sah ihn nervös an.

„Du meinst... du denkst also auch, daß er... nach Harry sucht?"

„Ja... ich befürchte es.

Und leider... können wir nicht einschätzen, wie Sirius denkt, seit er frei ist.

Ob sein... Verstand noch derselbe ist.

Ich glaube, niemand, der nicht selbst in Askaban war, kann sich vorstellen, wie es sich dort anfühlen muß... umgeben von nichts als Dunkelheit... und Dementoren."

Amelin fröstelte.

Sie stellte sich automatisch einen irren, mordlustigen entflohenen Massenmörder vor, der sich auf einer Ebene der Wahrnehmung befand, die man als rational denkender Mensch nicht mehr erreichen konnte, und sie schauderte bei der Vorstellung, Sirius Black in einem solchen Zustand gegenüberszustehen... ihm vielleicht – in seinen Augen – im Weg zu stehen.

Kein schöner Gedanke.

Empfand er nach den für ihn vermutlich endlos scheinenden Jahren in Askaban noch etwas wie Mitgefühl, irgendetwas anderes als Rachegelüste – für wen auch immer?

Denn das Sirius Black der Verräter war, der zu Voldemorts Spionen gehört hatte, war nie wirklich bewiesen worden.

Trotzdem war die Last der Anschuldigungen, die nach und nach aufgetaucht waren, erdrückend gewesen – so erdrückend, daß er schließlich zu einem lebenslänglichen Aufenthalt in Askaban verurteilt worden war.

Ob er also damals zu recht oder unrecht verurteilt worden war – auf irgendjemanden würde er wütend sein, und an irgendjemandem würde er sich rächen wollen.

Sie dachte traurig an Harry Potter, den das Glück wahrlich nicht verfolgte... nun mußte er auch noch Angst haben, von seinem durchgedrehten, potentiell schwarzmagischen und mörderischen Paten aufgesucht zu werden.

Die nächsten Stunden saßen Amelin und Remus zumeist stumm grübelnd zusammen, und während dabei eine ganz beträchtliche Menge an Remus´ Spezialwaffe – Schokolade – verschwand, dachte sie unbehaglich an den nächsten Tag, an dem Harry mit den Weasleys, bei denen er Weihnachten verbracht hatte, zurückkehren würde.

Sie seufzte.

Er war einer ihrer heimlichen Lieblinge, von Anfang an; nicht nur aus reinem Mitleid, obwohl sie davon eine Menge davon verspürte.

Gerade jetzt fühlte sie wieder den dringenden Wunsch, ihn zu beschützen... er war doch wirklich zu jung, um schon mit solch grauenhaften Dingen konfrontiert zu werden... und doch hatte er davon leider schon mehr erlebt als die meisten Erwachsenen.

Allein die tragische Geschichte seiner Eltern war für sich schon genug für einen 13-Jährigen... aber unglücklicherweise war er ja auch noch bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen... man fragte sich manchmal, was die eigentliche Folter war.

Schließlich hatte sie sich verabschiedet und war, wie so oft, zu Hagrids Hütte und Seidenschnabel gegangen.

Es war für sie immer die erste Anlaufstelle.

Seidenschnabel war erstaunlich gesprächig, er hatte die Neuigkeiten auch bereits vernommen.

Seit er knapp dem Tod entronnen war, war ihr Verhältnis noch herzlicher geworden.

Niemand hatte je erfahren, daß sie damals zu Lucius gegangen war und ihn gebeten hatte, ihr zu helfen – aber Seidenschnabel schien zu spüren, daß sie dafür verantwortlich war.

Einmal, als er besonders gute Laune gehabt hatte, hatte er zwinkernd angemerkt, daß es ein Jammer sei, daß sie ein Mensch und keine Hippogreifin war... und sie war höchst amüsiert und fast ein bißchen gerührt gewesen.

Bis zum Sonnenuntergang saß sie mit ihm zusammen; ab und zu kam Hagrid vorbei, um besorgt zu fragen, ob sie etwas bräuchte.

Auch er mochte, nein, liebte Harry.

Als sie sich verabschiedete, war Seidenschnabel besonders zutraulich und liebevoll.

Auch, wenn dieses überaus stolze und wunderschöne Tier ein Raubtier war, das sich bei jedem Lebewesen mit einem kurzen Rascheln seiner Flügel oder einem Scharren seiner Vorderklauen sofortigen Respekt verschaffen konnte – zu ihr war er stets sanft wie ein Lämmchen.

Er wußte sehr klar zu unterscheiden zwischen Wesen, die ihm wohlgesonnen waren und denen, die es nicht waren.

Und so wußte sie genau, sollte sie jemals in eine Situation kommen, in der sie bedroht wurde, würde Seidenschnabel sie erbittert verteidigen, wenn nötig, töten, um sie zu beschützen.

Als sie endlich in ihrem Bett lag, erschöpft und doch sehr angespannt, fiel ihr plötzlich Severus Snape wieder ein.

Nach allem, was sie wußte, waren er und Sirius Black alles andere als Freunde gewesen... genaugenommen vielleicht sogar Feinde, auch, wenn ihr keine Details bekannt waren.

Sein Gesicht war in Dumbledores Büro kühl und ungerührt gewesen, sein Blick wie immer nicht zu deuten.

Aber sie bezweifelte stark, daß ihn das alles so gänzlich unbeeindruckt gelassen hatte wie es den Anschein hatte.

Und obwohl die kommenden Tage, Wochen, vielleicht Monate einiges an Unerfreulichem befürchten ließen, schlief sie schließlich doch ein...

Und träumte von Sirius Black.

***


	10. Chapter 10

- X -

Leider hatte Amelin mit ihrer Vermutung recht gehabt – die kommenden Wochen waren in der Tat wenig erfreulich.

Alle Lehrer waren recht angespannt, die Schüler verunsichert und eingeschüchtert.

Und schon bevor er überhaupt in Hogwarts angekommen war, hatte Harry Potter die erste Bekanntschaft mit einem Dementor gemacht.

Im Hogwarts-Express, in dem sich Remus befunden hatte, um im Zweifelsfall eingreifen zu können – was er auch prompt hatte tun müssen.

Sein Patronuszauber hatte den Dementor vertrieben, der im Abteil von Harry, Ron und Hermine aufgetaucht war.

Der Patronuszauber war es auch, den alle Lehrer und die älteren Schüler, die bisher damit in Berührung gekommen waren, ständig im Hinterkopf hatten, seit die Dementoren sich auf dem Schulgelände aufhielten.

Remus hatte zusammen mit Dumbledore entschieden, Harry Einzelunterricht zu erteilen, damit er den Patronuszauber lernen konnte.

Es war zweifellos nötig, da Harry, sollte Sirius Black ihn tatsächlich aufsuchen, sofort im Fokus der Wächter von Askaban stehen würde.

Amelin war der Meinung, daß es auch nicht hätte schaden können, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley darin zu unterrichten, da sie fast ständig mit Harry zusammen waren.

Vielleicht hätte dann jedoch auch die Gefahr bestanden, daß sich Harry eventuell zu sehr auf seine Freunde verlassen hätte – gerade Hermine war eine überdurchschnittlich begabte Hexe.

So konzentrierte sich Remus auf Harry, und seinen Aussagen zufolge lief das Training gut – immerhin etwas Positives.

Und dann, eines Morgens, kam die Hiobsbotschaft – die, auf die alle nervös gewartet hatten, per „Tagesprophet":

Sirius Black war in der Nähe von Hogsmeade gesehen worden.

Amelin mußte bis zum Nachmittag warten, bis nach ihrem letzten Unterricht für heute und den Rest der Woche – es war ein Freitag - , um Remus aufsuchen zu können.

Er hatte heute keinen Unterricht gehabt und war auch nicht zu den Mahlzeiten erschienen.

Sie wußte, daß dies wieder die allmonatliche Zeit war, in dem es ihm oft nicht gut ging... ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt.

Sie hoffte inständig, ihn in seinen Räumen anzutreffen... hoffte, daß er nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, sich eigenhändig auf die Suche nach Sirius zu machen.

Was wohl in ihm vorgegangen war, als er den Artikel im „Tagespropheten", direkt auf dem Titelblatt, gesehen hatte?

Remus war nicht da.

Amelins Befürchtungen wurden unangenehm realistisch, und sie beschloß, Dumbledore aufzusuchen.

Auf dem Weg aus dem leeren Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stieß sie plötzlich, kurz vor der Tür, mit dem Fuß gegen etwas.

Sie stutzte und bückte sich, griff nach dem Gegenstand.

Es war eine Phiole.

Und sie war zerbrochen.

Eine schreckliche Ahnung erfaßte sie... oh, nein... laß es jetzt bitte nicht das sein, was ich vermute...

Sie schnupperte vorsichtig daran – und schloß entsetzt die Augen.

Auch das noch.

Sie richtete sich hastig auf und eilte zu den Kerkern.

Severus Snape war, wie alle, heute noch angespannter und gereizter als in den letzten Wochen, und die Schüler der 6. Klasse von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw hatten wahrlich keinen angenehmen Unterricht.

Gerade begannen sie mit dem Zusammensuchen der Zutaten für den komplizierten Glückskleetrank, als Amelin hereinplatzte.

Snape fuhr mit bereits blitzenden Augen herum, um den unverschämten Schüler anzublaffen, der es wagte, so hereinzustürmen, als er Amelin auf sich zueilen sah.

Sie versuchte offenbar, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren, aber ihre Augen sahen sehr beunruhigt aus, und Severus Snape kannte seine ehemalige Schülerin recht gut.

Er verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken und fragte kühl:

„Professor Wrenga... haben Sie als frischgebackene Lehrkraft bereits das Anklopfen verlernt?"

Er sah sie ruhig an.

Sie verschwendete keine Zeit damit, darauf zu antworten, sondern sagte, als sie dicht vor ihm stand und zu ihm aufsah, leise und eindringlich:

„Ich muß Sie sprechen, Sir – sofort! ... bitte, Professor", fügte sie nach einem Stirnrunzeln ihres früheren Lehrers hinzu.

Auch, wenn sie jetzt Kollegen waren, war er für sie nach wie vor Professor Snape, nicht Severus.

Ihr war klar, daß die Schüler sie möglichst unauffällig, aber sehr interessiert beobachteten.

Snape zögerte kurz, warf dann vorsichtshalber noch einen furchteinflößenden Blick auf die Klasse und verschwand mit Amelin in seinem Büro.

Dort trat er nahe vor sie, seine schwarzen Augen funkelten, als er fragte:

„ Nun, Professor Wrenga... was kann ich denn für Sie tun?"

Der Subtext lautete ganz klar:

Wehe dir, wenn es nicht äußerst wichtig ist...

Sie atmete tief durch und sagte dann:

„Professor Lupin ist nicht aufzufinden.

Das ist gerade sehr... ungünstig."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen.

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

Anstatt zu antworten, zog Amelin die Phiole aus ihrer Tasche und hob sie hoch.

„Die habe ich beim Verlassen seiner Räume auf dem Boden gefunden.

Meine Vermutung ist... er hat den Raum in höchster Eile verlassen, und das hier... ist ihm aus der Tasche gefallen... ohne, daß er es bemerkt hat", sagte sie.

Snape nahm das Fläschchen in die Hand.

Er mußte nicht daran riechen um zu wissen, um was es sich handelte... schließlich hatte er den Trank selbst gebraut.

Er sah Amelin durchdringend an.

Sie sagte ernst:

„Ich bezweifle sehr stark, daß Professor Lupin das bewußt hätte liegen lassen.

Aber falls er den ganzen Tag unterwegs ist... und erst heute abend bemerkt, daß ihm... etwas Wichtiges fehlt...", sie verstummte kurz, fuhr dann leiser fort: „... zu dieser Jahreszeit wird es leider sehr schnell dunkel.

Wir haben wohl nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden."

Sie sah ihn an, er schwieg; sagte schließlich sachlich:

„Sie wissen es also."

Amelin nickte.

Es war unmöglich, einzuschätzen, was er dachte.

Dann sagte er:

„Unglücklicherweise, Amelin...", sie zuckte leicht, denn er nannte sie sehr selten beim Vornamen, „...habe ich keinen Vorrat dieses Trankes... und keine Zeit, einen neuen zu brauen.

Ich habe Unterricht, wie Ihnen nicht entgangen sein dürfte."

Sie zögerte nervös, sagte dann vorsichtig:

„Sie müssen ihn auch nicht brauen... ich kann das tun."

Er hob die Augenbrauen, erwiderte:

„Mir ist bekannt, was Sie können... trotzdem dürfte es doppelt so lange dauern wie bei mir, da ich im Brauen des Trankes viel Übung besitze.

Allein die Anleitung umfaßt 16 Rollen Perga..." – doch sie fiel ihm hastig ins Wort.

„Ich brauche die Anleitung nicht."

Er sah sie ungläubig an, und sie fuhr leicht nervös fort:

„Ich mache das nicht zum ersten Mal... oder zum zweiten.

Glauben Sie mir, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal gebraut habe... hat er sich mir ganz fest eingeprägt."

Seine Augen flackerten, ansonsten war ihr ehemaliger Professor reglos.

Was ging bloß immer hinter diesen rätselhaften Augen vor...

Er gab ihr die Phiole.

„Dann fangen Sie an.

Sie wissen ja dann wohl... was davon anhängen könnte."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich um, ging aus seinem Büro und schloß die Tür.

Sie atmete tief durch, stand nun alleine in Professor Snapes Büro... und dann begann sie hektisch, die Zutaten zusammenzusuchen.

Es blieb wirklich nicht allzuviel Zeit.

*

Nach dem Ende des Unterrichts ging Severus Snape sofort in sein Büro, wo seine ehemalige Schülerin hochkonzentriert den Zaubertrank braute.

Er betrachtete sie, wie sie, völlig vertieft und mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit, ohne einen einzigen überflüssigen Handgriff, das Serum zubereitete.

Er trat lautlos hinter sie, und seine Blicke wanderten automatisch über ihre linke Halsbeuge, ihren Nacken und ihr glänzend rotes Haar, das über ihre rechte Schulter nach vorne fiel.

Ihre Haut... so zart, porzellanhaft, wie Milch...

Für einen kurzen Moment tauchte ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auf, das er bewußt ganz weit zurückgedrängt hatte... ein 16-jähriges Mädchen, eine Schülerin, die nachts im Bad der Vertrauensschüler ein Ritual anwandte... der duftendes, glitzerndes Wasser und Öl über die bloße Haut perlte... so sinnlich...

Und dann das andere Bild, noch schwerer zu ertragen... das Gefühl ihrer Berührung, der kurze, aber erschreckend intensive Moment, in dem seine selbstauferlegte Beherrschung und Zurückhaltung ihr gegenüber ihn kurzzeitig völlig im Stich gelassen hatte...als er sie plötzlich in seinen Armen gehalten, die Wärme und die Konturen ihres Körpers an seinem gespürt hatte... zugelassen hatte, daß sie ihn küßte... mehr noch : wie er es leidenschaftlich, voller Verlangen, erwidert hatte.

Severus schloß die Augen, spürte für einen Augenblick wieder ihren Atem, ihre weichen Lippen, die sanften Berührungen ihrer Finger an seinen Nacken, seinen Armen, seiner Brust... und das Streicheln ihrer Zunge an seiner, ihr Geschmack, den er für immer in sich aufgenommen hatte, ihr Duft... so unendlich lieblich...

Er zwang sich, sich von dieser bittersüßen Erinnerung loszureißen, die sich ihm hin und wieder aufdrängte.

Er hätte diese beiden Erinnerungen an sie all die letzten Jahre gerne aus seinem Kopf gelöst, sich davon befreit... hätte er nicht Angst vor seiner eigenen Schwäche gehabt, Angst, er könne dem Verlangen nachgeben, sie ins Denkarium zu gießen, um sie noch einmal zu erleben.

In den Jahren ihrer Abwesenheit hatte er diesen Drang so oft bekämpfen müssen – und auch dieses Mal würde Severus Snape stärker sein als sein Verlangen.

Er öffnete die Augen, zwang sich, keinen weiteren Blick auf ihren Nacken zu werfen und sagte leise und ruhig:

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie tatsächlich einige Übung im Brauen dieses speziellen Trankes."

Sie zuckte erschrocken, drehte sich schnell zu ihm – sie hatte ihn jetzt erst bemerkt.

Da er, wie er nun feststellen mußte, viel zu dicht hinter sie getreten war, blickte er aus direktester Nähe hinab in ihre großen, bronzenen Rehaugen – und fühlte einen kurzen Stich in der Magengegend.

Er durfte jetzt bloß nicht daran denken, wie sie ihn aus diesen warmen Augen angesehen hatte, als er sie damals recht ungerührt und kalt – nach außen hin – abgewiesen hatte.

Wie verletzt ihre Augen ihn angesehen hatten... ein Blick, den er niemals würde vergessen können, solange er lebte.

Wenn sie doch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt hätte, wie es ihn innerlich fast zerrissen hatte, sie bewußt zu verletzen und dabei auch noch völlig gegen sein eigenes Verlangen zu handeln... aber er mußte es.

Jetzt sagte sie:

„Ja.. ich brauche auch nicht mehr lange."

Er nickte, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, als er fragte:

„Wenn die Frage erlaubt ist... besteht zwischen Ihrer Kenntnis, was diesen Trank betrifft, und dem Kollegen Lupin eventuell irgendein... Zusammenhang?"

Er drehte sich um und sah sie an, an den Tisch gelehnt, mit verschränkten Armen.

Sie zögerte, sagte dann leise:

„Ja..."

Er sah sie weiter an, schweigend... und sie fuhr fort:

„Nach meinem Abschluß bin ich doch eine Weile in Osteuropa gewesen... und dort bin ich ihm zufällig begegnet... und habe von seinem... Zustand erfahren."

Seine Augen flackerten leicht, als er erwiderte, ebenso leise:

„Davon haben Sie in Ihren Briefen gar nichts erwähnt."

Sie spürte eine leichte Hitze in ihrem Gesicht aufkommen, als er es sagte, und mit zarter Stimme, fast schüchtern, sagte sie:

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß Sie sie... überhaupt gelesen haben... Sir."

Es versetzte ihm einen erneuten Stich.

Leise sagte er:

„Natürlich habe ich das."

Schweigend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Kessel zu, sah auf die Uhr.

Snape trat langsam näher zu ihr, sah prüfend in den Kessel.

Dann fragte er:

„Als Sie Lupin dort getroffen haben... waren Sie da zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt in direkter... Gefahr?"

Sie schluckte, leicht nervös, beschloß dann, daß es keinen Sinn ergab, zu lügen.

Und er würde es ohnehin merken.

„Ja...", flüsterte sie.

„So... könnte man es sagen."

Sie sah, wie seine dunklen Augenbrauen sich zusammenzogen und fügte rasch hinzu:

„Aber wie Sie sehen können, ist mir nichts passiert... und ich habe dadurch gelernt, das Schutzserum zu brauen..."

– „Hat er Sie... verletzt?" fragte Snape mit funkelnden Augen.

Sie war leicht verunsichert, als sie etwas in seinem Blick sah, das stark nach Beschützerinstinkt aussah.

Sie erwiderte zögerlich:

„Nichts... Dramatisches.

Und Sie wissen doch, daß Professor Lupin keine Schuld an seinem Zustand trägt..."

Snapes tiefschwarze Augen flackerten leicht, als er mit einem gefährlichen Unterton raunte:

„So..."

Als er ihren etwas eingeschüchterten Blick sah, entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge, sein Blick wurde sanfter.

Er fragte:

„Wie haben Sie es denn überhaupt geschafft, ihn in Schach zu halten... wenn ich fragen darf?"

Sie sagte, ihn offen ansehend:

„Ketten."

Er zog seine Brauen in schwindelerregende Höhen und fragte:

„Wie bitte?"

Sie wiederholte:

„Ketten... es ist mir gelungen, ihn in Ketten zu legen... bis ich den Trank gebraut, ihn ihm eingeflößt hatte und die Gefahr vorüber war."

Er starrte sie an, räusperte sich dann kurz und wiederholte dann, wie um sicher zu gehen, daß er nicht an einem plötzlichen Ohrenleiden litt:

„Sie haben Professor Lupin... Ihren ehemaligen Lehrer... in Ketten gelegt?"

Etwas sehr Merkwürdiges schien in seinem Gesicht vorzugehen... und seine Mundwinkel.... war er etwa... amüsiert?!

Tatsächlich fand Severus Snape die Vorstellung, daß sein scheuer, sanfter Kollege sich von einer Ex- Schülerin anketten ließ, unglaublich belustigend.

Ihm wurde klar, daß sie ihn höchst verwirrt ansah und jetzt fragte:

„Professor Snape... finden Sie das etwa... witzig?"

Ihr fast schockierter Gesichtsausdruck und Tonfall waren hinreißend.

Er riß sich zusammen, sagte dann so neutral er konnte:

„Nun ja.. ich muß zugeben... daß ich derartige... Vorlieben... bei Professor Lupin nicht unbedingt vermutet hätte."

Seine Augen funkelten in unterdrückter Belustigung.

Sie starrte den Professor, der ihr direkt in die Augen sah, weiter an, faßte sich dann und sagte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue:

„Und ich muß gestehen... daß ich jegliche Form von Humor – besonders dieser Art von Humor – bei Ihnen ebensowenig vermutet hätte... Sir."

Und jetzt passierte tatsächlich ein kleines Wunder: er lächelte!

Und zwar nicht spöttisch oder bösartig, sondern ehrlich amüsiert.

Das Zwinkern, das in seine sonst so kalten Augen trat, ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen.

„Behalten Sie es lieber für sich", sagte er mit seiner dunklen, klangvollen Stimme.

Sie erwiderte, vollkommen fasziniert:

„Haben Sie etwa Angst um Ihren Ruf... Professor Snape?"

Sein leichtes, unwiderstehliches Lächeln blieb, als er trocken antwortete:

„Nein... ich habe Angst um Ihren Ruf, Professor Wrenga.

Wenn Sie das jemandem erzählen... nimmt Sie keiner mehr ernst."

Sie meinte, ein leichtes Zwinkern zu sehen, bevor er zu seinem Schreibtisch ging und den Rest der Zeit, den sie für den Trank brauchte, schweigend mit dem Korrigieren von Schülerarbeiten verbrachte.

Schließlich war sie fertig, und er kam zu ihr, half ihr beim Befüllen der Phiolen.

„Nehmen Sie die Hälfte in Ihren Gewahrsam... den Rest behalte ich hier", sagte er.

Als er ihren erstaunten Blick sah, fügte er hinzu: „Ich glaube, daß sie bei Ihnen gut aufgehoben sind, Amelin."

Sie hatte ein bißchen Angst, zu erröten wegen dieses Vertrauensbeweises von einem Mann, für den „Vertrauen" ein Fremdwort zu sein schien, vom unnahbarsten und verschlossensten Menschen, der ihr je begegnet war.

Lucius Malfoy war ein offenes Buch im Vergleich zu ihm... und das wollte etwas heißen.

Allerdings, das hatte ihr ihr Gefühl von der ersten Sekunde an klar gesagt, weit weniger vertrauenswürdig als Severus Snape.

Und das, obwohl sie und Lucius sich in der Vergangenheit kaum hätten näher kommen können...

Das Vertrauen, daß Severus seiner Ex-Schülerin entgegenbrachte, hatte einige Gründe; zum Teil war es eine Art Stolz, den er verspürte, seit sie ihm von der Begegnung der unangenehmen Art mit Remus Lupin erzählt hatte – er war stolz, daß die einzige Lieblingsschülerin, die er je gehabt hatte, in einer lebensgefährlichen Situation offenbar Nerven und Verstand bewahrt hatte und ihr Talent genutzt hatte.

Außerdem fühlte er eine Art Verbundenheit, von der sie nichts wissen konnte, weil sie sich in der gleichen Situation befunden hatte wie er vor langer Zeit... er wußte ganz genau, wie sie sich gefühlt haben mußte, welche Ängste sie ausgestanden haben mußte.

Und die Tatsache, daß sie ihm das überhaupt erzählt hatte... nicht beschlossen hatte, zu schweigen oder zu lügen... es rührte ihn mehr, als es sollte.

„Wir müssen uns jetzt schleunigst auf den Weg machen... und hoffen, daß einer von uns ihn findet... oder er selbst merkt, was ihm fehlt, bevor..."

Er beendete den Satz nicht.

Die Sorge war in ihre Augen zurückgekehrt; sie nickte, leicht blaß.

Als sich ihre Wege trennten, sagte er leise:

„Seien Sie bitte sehr vorsichtig, Amelin... keine Heldenaktionen.

Wir brauchen Sie noch."

Das war wohl das Liebevollste, daß Severus Snape je zu ihr gesagt hatte... und es berührte sie.

Sie nickte und sagte ebenso leise:

„Das Gleiche kann ich von Ihnen behaupten, Professor Snape."

Er zögerte nur kurz, sagte dann, ruhig und dunkel:

„Severus reicht."

Er sah ihr in die Augen, nickte ihr noch einmal kurz zu – und verschwand.

Ein warmes Gefühl lag in ihrer Brust... doch dann riß sie sich zusammen.

Remus brauchte ihre Hilfe.

Sie eilte in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, konzentrierte sich... die Luft um sie herum wirbelte auf, schneller, höher, ein silbriges Schimmern... und ein Falke in funkelndem, schneeweißem Federkleid, durchsetzt von feinsten kupfernen, bronzenen und goldenen Federn, mit einem kupfernen Schnabel und glänzenden, bronzenen Augen rauschte elegant und anmutig durch das hohe, offene Fenster hinaus, über die Felder und Bäume hinweg, in Richtung Hogsmeade.

***


End file.
